


另一种结局(主线番外)

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 这是一个荒唐的梦中世界，在梦中，布鲁斯完全被卡尔控制于股掌之间。





	1. 梦中十二年(上)

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，类似扶他情节，血虐，慎入

他醒来时，只看见孤独堡垒的水晶天顶。  
头有些隐隐的疼痛，他发着呆，直到一个冷冷的笑声传入他的耳朵。  
“你。”  
从床上爬起来，刺鼻的消毒水味也涌进布鲁斯的鼻腔——他想起了发生在之前的事，开始剧烈地颤抖。  
“你对我做了什么？”  
腹部明显的酸胀感传来，布鲁斯不得不伸手托着已经有些不堪重负的腰，汗水从额头上滚落。  
“自己看看吧。”  
那声音里带着讽刺，但布鲁斯并没有犹豫，接过了递到他眼前的一张东西——那是一张X光片，但他只看了一眼，手就不住地颤抖起来。  
“你认为我会相信这个？”  
“嗯哼。”  
布鲁斯的脚已经伸到地上，却被卡尔拉住。  
“看好。”  
那人冷笑着扳住他的脸，布鲁斯的目光便落在旁边的显示屏上，脸色瞬间变得如同死灰。  
卡尔的手摸在他微微隆起的肚子上，布鲁斯很快感觉到下腹一阵痒痒的感觉——那监控上的幼体也正在动作。  
“她已经四个月了。”  
“不可能。”  
“这还是留给你自己说吧。”  
卡尔轻蔑地笑笑，却一下子仿佛触到了布鲁斯的底线。  
他推开那只足以一瞬间要了他的命的手，赤着脚便要走出去。  
“等等。”  
“你这个骗子，恶棍，流氓。”  
“想清楚，离开这儿，她也会死。”  
布鲁斯猛地回过头来，瞪着卡尔，正和那冷冷的目光针锋相对。  
“你以为地球的科技能让氪星血统的孩子顺利发育到出生？”卡尔毫不忌讳地发出不屑的笑声，“你只会让她夭折，而那一切都是因为布鲁斯·韦恩离开了孤独堡垒。”  
他能感觉到自己的嘴唇在发抖，他开始有些难以自控。  
“哈，我不会嘲笑你的——你瞧，情绪激动会让你的激素水平升高，那只会让你觉得更悲哀。”  
他垂下头，眼前有一瞬间模糊。

他选择了留下来。  
无论是布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠，他都无法承受杀人的事实。  
因为如此，他决定以如此异于常人的身体继续维持他体内的小生命——是的，他怀孕了。  
他脑子里一团乱，但他用了两天的时间想明白了。  
阿福死前，他们在北极圈的一个反抗军避难所里度过了疯狂的一夜，宿醉和郁积已久的心事共同把他推向了歇斯底里的边缘，当然也让他第二天头疼欲裂，只想好好休息休息。  
布鲁斯知道，不管自己怎么努力，总是避免不了那样的感情，避免不了如此扭曲的关系。  
就这样吧。  
他想着，却已经忘记了前一天的诸多细节。  
卡尔给他喝了什么，说了些什么，他觉得脑子里空空的。  
阿福的死更像是晴天霹雳，几乎彻底打垮了他，那样的他已经对卡尔几乎毫无还手之力，而他们之间的关系也陷入了怪圈。  
宿醉，沉沦，堕落，再重新仿佛什么都没有发生，他像一只鸵鸟，逃避着自己不愿面对的感情。  
他曾以为卡尔对于那件事很抱歉。  
直到最后一次他下定决心从卡尔的地方出来——这是最后一次，他在内心发誓。  
两个月后，他开始食欲不振，呕吐，乏力，可他从没有往这个方面想。  
直到他紧实的腹肌慢慢松弛，直到他的腹部也终于隆起，直到……就连他的胸肌也不复坚硬，原本米粒大的乳尖一夜之间肿大得如同女人的乳头一般。  
他开始不安，卡尔来的时候，他已经没能力再逃走了。  
这一切原来不过是一场阴谋，一个弥天大谎。  
卡尔在他喝的水里动了手脚，用氪星的药物改造了他的身体，就这样慢慢把他抓在手心里。  
等那孩子出生，就逃走。  
布鲁斯在脑中无数次模拟着逃走的蓝图，安静地躺在床上，无意中抚摸过隆起的腹部。  
她会长什么样？  
奇怪的念头在他脑中一闪而过，转瞬即逝。

怀孕六个月时，布鲁斯常常感觉到下腹里一阵钻心的疼，而卡尔只是对着检查的机器露出一点点叵测的微笑。  
他行动不便，腹部也已经高高隆起，像只充了气的皮球，胎儿会偶尔在腹中乱踢乱蹬，如果不是卡尔的防护措施，布鲁斯很相信自己的肚子会被踢出一个大洞。  
这样的折磨之下，他不能安眠，只能无能为力地感觉到那种撕心裂肺的疼痛从他的腹中转移到下腹，又慢慢下降——他不知道他将要面对的是什么，只有偶尔从腹部传来的击打的感觉在提醒他胎儿并没有出什么问题。  
直到这一天，卡尔又到了他的卧室。  
例行检查之后，那人没有像往常一样离开，反而坐在他旁边，掀开他的病号服，看着他圆滚滚的肚子。  
“你——干什么？”  
他紧张地瞪着卡尔，直到对方开始动手脱他的裤子。  
“安全起见……”  
“你疯了，你会……”  
布鲁斯惊惧万分地看着卡尔迅速地把自己的裤子也脱下来，露出充血的性器。  
“我不会的。”  
卡尔的动作快得让布鲁斯猝不及防，他抓住了布鲁斯试图撑起身体的两只手，把它们牢牢按在布鲁斯的头顶，与此同时布鲁斯的身体一阵战栗。  
他能感觉到那发热的东西正顶在他会阴的软肉上——正是他最近的疼痛所漫延到的部位。  
“看看清楚，这儿会是我们的孩子出生的必经之处。”  
布鲁斯瞪着眼睛看着卡尔手中的透视图像，绝望开始在他的心中漫延。  
一条通道从他体内凭空出现的子宫伸出来，直通他的会阴，却被那层软肉隔离。  
“氪星科技可以轻松实施剖腹产。”  
“不可能的，你知道你并不是女人，指令会错误，最后你们会一起死在手术台上。”  
布鲁斯的脸上充满了不可思议的神情，他看着卡尔眼睛，能明显读出那眼神之中的欺诈。  
“你知道你所能做的所有事就是躺在这儿，放松，放心，只会让你疼一下。”  
“用手术……不……不行……卡……卡尔……”  
“何必那么麻烦？”  
话音未落，一阵从未有过的痛感就从布鲁斯的会阴处传来，他不得不攥紧了拳头，青筋都从他的胳膊上暴起。  
“不……你不能……”  
他试图反抗，但那最终只变成了零碎的哭声——尤其是在他听到那撕裂的声音之后。  
疼痛的感觉远没有心中苦涩绝望的感觉来得猛烈，他的下体一阵潮湿，卡尔的性器又一次进入他的身体，只不过与往常不同，这一次是从来没有被开拓过的部位。  
“这对你有好处，想想看吧——三个月后从这儿出来的可是个拳头大的小脑袋，若是不想让她夭折，你最好还是努力适应吧。”  
那根粗大的东西在他刚刚被开辟出来的小口里进进出出着，一开始的疼痛变成了酸胀，又变成了难以控制的快感。  
他一点也不想要这个，但卡尔的动作很快就让他忍不住哭叫出来，他浑身都在发抖，渐渐地只剩下破碎的呻吟。  
他虚弱地哼了一声，就射了，绝望地感觉到那粗大从他的体内抽离，一个有点潮湿的东西在他新“长”出来的私处轻轻擦拭，他的大腿都在颤抖。  
“很漂亮。”  
泪眼朦胧着，布鲁斯看见了卡尔放在他面前的一块湿巾——上面晕染了一片鲜红。  
“处子的血，真是难得一见。”  
残酷的声音说着，伴随着一阵穿好衣物的声音，那只手又重新把那块血巾拿起，关门声在随后响起，接下来机械给予的清理都已经变得那么无关紧要，布鲁斯只是用冷掉的目光注视着洁白的天花板。

从前种种，与现在相比，反而是甜蜜而遥远的奢望了。  
卡尔没有停止折磨他的脚步，而如今布鲁斯唯一能做的事，不过是躺在床上，任由卡尔在他身上胡来。  
他曾经认为恳求能够奏效。  
那时，卡尔把在他后穴里塞入的性玩具取出，清理了一下便塞进他的生殖口，那硕大的东西上端的大结正卡在他脆弱的入口上，接着就是机械而不留情面的震动。  
“求你——克拉克——”  
忍耐无效之后，呻吟的声音从他的嘴角溢出，随着机器的震动一同颤抖。  
“嗯？”  
他在忍不住说出恳求的话语之时，卡尔的整根都已经没入到他的后穴中，本人正略微满足地叹着气，大手死死地抓着他的手腕。  
“求你……插……前面……不要……”  
“呵，你的屁眼儿不会再通到你的子宫了，但你的骚穴会——你明白我的意思吗？”  
吃力用四肢支撑起沉重身体的男人却只能发出喘息般的啜泣，咬着嘴唇忍受那根巨物挤压着自己脆弱的肠道。  
“你怎么忍心让我插你前面？噢——原来这就是你，你并不在乎别人的死活，就算那是你的女儿，你只是一直假装在乎——不是吗？”  
他摇着头，眼泪像断了线的珠子，心中的绝望便更甚了。  
此后，他再也没尝试过恳求。  
承受就好了，等孩子出生——  
他眨着朦胧的泪眼，脑中竟全无憧憬。

三个月的时间，布鲁斯的下体真的如卡尔所说，被每天都不会停下的扩张准备好，甚至能容下卡尔的四根手指头。  
尽管如此，分娩时的剧痛还是让他的内心又一次被对死亡的恐惧占据，他能听得见卡尔耐不住性子的斥骂声，却没能力再用力一点。  
“你不是很能忍吗？快给我用力——你真的要杀人吗？”  
卡尔似乎真的很在意他腹中的胎儿，那男人在愤怒地啃咬他的手，试图让他因为疼痛本能地发力，但那并没有什么用。  
意识渐渐被时间稀释，在一次用力过猛导致的大量失血后，卡尔抓过手术刀，不消片刻就剖开了他的腹部。  
布鲁斯抽搐着，甚至感觉不到腹部被贸然划开一刀的疼痛，只能感觉到微冷的东西伸进他体内。  
很快他就听见了嘹亮的啼哭声，一直在苦苦支撑的意识在一瞬间四散，他甚至有一瞬间觉得自己死了。  
如果不是卡尔的手毫不留情地揉捏他的胸，从他早就胀大的乳头中挤出尚存温度的乳汁。  
“她必须要喝到你的奶，那里面有她需要的营养。”  
最后一丝生的希望，就在婴儿的啼哭和吮吸，大手的挤压中烟消云散。  
眼中看到的最后一幕，是北极一片洁白的天地，寒冷很快就侵蚀了他的全身，夺走了他最后一丝意识。  
大概他永远也想象不到自己如此悲惨的结局吧？  
卡尔似乎更关心他腹中的骨血，而他——他为了这个也流干了最后一滴眼泪。  
没什么好留恋的了。

死亡的感觉，原来不过是漫长的黑暗，一切都浓得化不开，直到朦胧之间他突然又感觉到撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
光明，伴随着疼痛。  
“哼嗯——那个魔法我只能用一次。”  
“不管怎么说谢谢你了，康斯坦丁。”  
他能听得出来——那是芭芭拉和康斯坦丁的说话声。  
“接下来就是你们的工作了，祝好运。”  
“谢谢，谢谢你了。”  
芭芭拉叹息着说。  
TBC


	2. 梦中十二年(中)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 牵挂成了布鲁斯最终羊落虎口的罪魁祸首，一年的休养后，他又一次落进了卡尔的掌控。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，血虐，慎入

他悠悠地睁开眼睛，沉睡的神经也被腿肌上的剧痛唤醒。  
他受了重伤，而现在——他又回到原点了，熟悉的天花板，熟悉的一切，他又一次落入卡尔的手中。  
一切都是因为他的执迷，不仅仅是因为卡尔，还是因为……素未谋面的女儿，思念让他越来越难以忍受了。  
康斯坦丁救了他一命，却仍然留下了他一身的病痛，仅仅是对那些斑驳的伤口进行修复就花掉了大量的时间。  
芭芭拉的坚持让他最终老老实实坐在轮椅上，每天按时吃饭，睡觉，在医生的帮助下复健。  
他成功了，花了一年的时间，他重新恢复如常。  
望着腹部多出的那一道触目惊心的刀口，他却怅然若失。  
女儿，女儿……  
那些乱七八糟的思绪开始侵蚀他的内心，她长什么样了？她会叫爸爸了吗？有没有得病？卡尔会照顾孩子吗？  
他终于忍不住做了一件蠢事。  
他想偷偷来看一眼她就走，如果有可能——把孩子带走，可惜的是他马上就落进卡尔的陷阱里了。  
没错，有了牵挂的蝙蝠侠，真是弱得不堪一击。  
已经不再流血了，可是撕心裂肺的疼痛一点都没有减轻，布鲁斯在手里摆弄着小巧的金属钩子——只要两分钟，他就可以挣脱手上的束缚。  
直到房间的门毫无预兆地打开，随之而来的是婴儿的哭泣声。  
卡尔把啼哭的女婴轻轻放在一旁的床上，就走过来把他一把拎起来，无视他因为极度痛苦咬紧的牙关。  
一切能帮助他逃出这个房间的东西都被搜走了，卡尔连一个金属片也没给他留下，剥光了他浑身的衣服，只换上了一套极薄的病号服。  
房间再度被锁死，布鲁斯的注意力却全都转移到大哭不止的女婴身上。  
他犹豫了一下，坐上床，开始查看女婴的身体。  
可能是本能起了作用，很快布鲁斯就发现——怀里的孩子什么问题都没有，只是饿了。  
他焦虑地抓着自己的头发，在空荡荡的房间里越发不知所措。

卡尔抬头看了一眼时间——已经有五个钟头了。  
他动动手指头，就调出了布鲁斯房间的监控——正和预计的一样，现在布鲁斯正抱着莱拉，为她喂奶。  
莱拉，曾经在那个永远也不可能实现的梦境中出现过的他的女儿。  
监控里安静的布鲁斯却突然发出吃痛的呻吟，把女婴从自己的乳房上拉开，当然，女婴也马上就开始嚎啕大哭。  
布鲁斯则捂着乳头吸气——眼尖的卡尔就马上注意到那乳头原来是被女婴咬出血了。  
布鲁斯看着大哭不止的女儿，叹了口气。  
他甚至还不知道她叫什么，现在却连填饱她的肚子都这么困难。  
开门的声音吓得他浑身都打了个激灵，卡尔径直走进来，从他手里夺走了嚎哭不止的女婴。  
“不……别……她还没……”  
“但你根本喂不饱她。”  
卡尔看着他的眼神有些咄咄逼人，他把女孩放在一边的婴儿车里。  
布鲁斯不确定的眼神扫过卡尔的脸，不消片刻就意识到卡尔叵测的居心，本能地收紧病号服，藏住他已经有些鼓胀的双乳。  
“不，你不能……”  
顷刻之间，他已经倒在了卡尔身下，那双有力的大手正牢牢抓住他的手腕。  
“你这混蛋……孩子……不……”  
“你想饿死她吗？”  
卡尔不客气地质问着，一边毫不客气地把他的两只手牢牢绑住。  
“放开我……克拉克……”  
“呵，你已经试过这句话对我的效果如何了。”  
那人轻佻地说着，如入无人之境一般，掀开他的衣服，在他的乳房上抓了一把，如愿以偿地得到他吃痛的吸气声。  
他本该猜到事情会是这个样子。  
“喔。”  
被迫大开双腿，布鲁斯强忍着强烈的耻辱感，感觉到卡尔略微粗糙的手指纹理碾压过自己的私处——不仅仅是曾多次遭遇侵犯的后穴，还有那个一直以来都让他感到难以启齿的生殖口。  
“恢复得还不错。”  
那手指危险地在他的生殖口边缘轻轻抠了两下，带着一点点小小的惊叹抹出一点白浊。  
“积了这么多还忍着？要难怪你分泌不出奶水了。”  
布鲁斯听着卡尔羞辱一般的话语，却绝望地在话音未落之时就感觉到生殖口一阵熟悉的疼痛——仍旧是那根巨物要塞进这可怜的小口里。  
事到如今，劝阻还是恳求都已经变得毫无用处了。

布鲁斯不知道卡尔在他身上尽情放纵了多久，也不知道自己被来来回回地翻了多少个身，摆了多少种体位。  
床单上都是各式体液，唯独没有属于卡尔的——那男人才不会容许他漏出一点点自己射进去的精液。  
他的胸前是一片赤红——那是卡尔要他乳交后留下的痕迹，布鲁斯模模糊糊地记得卡尔后来只要稍微用一点力，就有奶水流到那根不知疲倦的性器上。  
他的双唇也红肿着，充斥着施暴的痕迹，糟糕的下体被干得几乎合不上，若不是卡尔那句“如果敢漏出来就要你尝尝后果”，他绝不会费力地为了维持两个穴口的紧致用力收紧臀部。  
至于他的臀部，也已经被打肿成艳红色，仿佛随时都会流血一样。  
卡尔终于满足地叹了口气，把性器从布鲁斯的身体里抽出来，却仍然逼迫他撅起屁股。  
布鲁斯的腿几乎就要瘫软下去，却被卡尔捞起来，扔在地上，冰冷的地板刺激得他的臀部一阵疼痛。  
那只手一点也不懂得留情，狠狠在他胸上抓了一把，乳汁马上就喷得到处都是，连空气中都充斥着乳汁的香气。  
“这不是起效了吗？你就是需要足够的外界刺激。”  
体内属于卡尔的精液终于泄了出来，卡尔却又对此不以为意了——他只是拦腰拎起已经浑身瘫软的布鲁斯，转身走进了浴室。  
下体的两个穴口都被塞入了喷头，布鲁斯的身体颤抖着，呻吟着听见卡尔恶作剧满足一般的笑声。  
“调……调小一点……求你……”  
他听见了身后男人心不在焉地应了一声，却马上感觉到更强的水流喷进体内。  
“如何？还要再调吗？”  
“不……不用了……”  
他呜咽着，声音变得越发细碎弱小了。  
等他被重新穿上病号服，放在换了新床单的床上时，他已经没有了挣扎的力气。  
脚腕上被冰冷的东西锁住，同时被放在自己身旁的女婴轻车熟路地爬上自己的身体，继续吸食他的乳汁。

他成了卡尔的囚徒——毫无疑问。  
而他的同盟们试图营救他，却没有一次成功。  
一开始，莱拉几乎整天整天地和他待在一起，他教会了她最基本的单词，看着她从歪歪扭扭的婴儿步渐渐变成精力充沛的小跑。  
卡尔告诉他，莱拉的哺乳期有三年。  
他默许了——也许地球和氪星混血的孩子就是天生特殊呢，一定是的。  
尽管如此，当卡尔从他身边抱走一岁半的莱拉时，他还是感受到了撕心裂肺的痛楚。  
“她天生就是个公主，你天生就是块贱肉。”  
日复一日，卡尔一边羞辱他，一边榨取他的乳汁，又绝不肯放弃蹂躏他身体的绝佳机会。  
他的身体开始产生条件反射，卡尔却美其名曰——丰美多汁。  
他都忍耐下来，只因为每次卡尔都能挤出一大瓶乳汁——那是莱拉一天的食物。  
“不想被她看到你这个样子就乖乖产奶。”  
卡尔一边在他身后粗暴地抽插着，一边威胁地在他耳边说着，用力挤压他的乳房。  
没有任何办法，布鲁斯只能把哽咽的声音吞咽下去，即使是屈辱的泪水也快要流尽了。  
直到某一天，他突然眼前一花，就昏死过去。  
醒来时，卡尔在他面前，脸色有些难看。  
“你连奶牛都做不好。”  
他麻木地在脑中算了一下——莱拉已经过了三岁快半年了。  
他的嘴唇翕动着，想告诉卡尔哺乳期早就过了。  
但卡尔没有给他那个机会，他只是站起身来，扬长而去了。

一天，两天，卡尔似乎把他遗忘了一般，没有给他任何食物和水。  
他的嘴唇干裂，身体虚弱，但他迫切地想知道发生了什么。  
那一切都在卡尔再次推开房间的门时戛然而止了。  
那人的笑容充满了恶意，他不紧不慢地把一只杯子放在他眼前——那正是他自己的乳汁。  
“不喝的话，你会死的。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯悲愤的表情，并无其他表示。  
他很清楚布鲁斯的性格，那样宁折不弯的人，总是需要花更多心思驯服。  
他的坚持正如卡尔预期的那样——在莱拉的笑声和哭泣中土崩瓦解，苦熬了两天后，布鲁斯的眼中终于闪过一丝不忍，他跪在卡尔面前，以最卑微的姿态，将那瓶乳汁一饮而尽。  
卡尔志得意满的笑声让他愤怒，虚弱让他甚至无法攥紧拳头，但他已经计划好了如何出逃。

他穿着单薄的病号服，怀中是因为恐惧嚎啕大哭的莱拉——他为了这次准备了一个多月。  
他用尽浑身的力气在寒冷的冰面上奔跑——他的脚早已麻木，极端的寒冷使他产生了错觉，他感觉自己光裸的双脚仿佛已经被滚烫的铁水融化了一般。  
疼痛到麻木。  
他脚下一空，猛地摔在冰面上，竟将那处脆弱的冰面砸穿，他落进了寒冷刺骨的冰水。  
莱拉的哭声震得他耳膜发疼，他高举的双手拼尽全力把那孩子安然无恙地放在冰面上。  
他扶着身旁的冰面，眼前的景象最终还是越来越模糊，直至变为一片虚空。

醒来时，他发现自己已经被牢牢固定在一堆奇形怪状的机器中间，四周都昏暗得难以辨认。  
他试图发声，却赫然发现自己已经无法在发出声音，疑惑很快被彻骨的剧痛盖过，他在惊惧之中听见了残忍的低语。  
“好柔韧的声带。”  
“是啊。”  
“他醒了呢。”  
“难得一见的实验体——马上就开始应激反应实验如何？”  
“好极了。”  
他的呼吸开始加速，顾不得咽喉部位的剧烈疼痛，他感觉到几根针头毫不留情地扎进他的身体。  
完蛋了。  
他想着，内心已经近乎绝望。  
TBC


	3. 梦中十二年(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦境中的十二年，过程和结局充满了屈辱和遗憾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，虐，丧，慎入

“你瞧，这就是你逃跑的后果。”  
那人笑着走到他面前，布鲁斯却只能勉强抬头看着卡尔的膝盖。  
“你现在的样子还能做些什么呢？”  
他从那语气里听出一丝带着轻蔑的怜悯，卡尔蹲下来，伸手摸着他被绷带紧紧包扎的伤口——他的四肢都被整齐地截去了。  
“你竟然不知道在这儿有一伙发展多年的邪教徒？他们专门用成年男人作为他们的试验品。”  
布鲁斯的喘息声都在发抖，泪水在脸上肆虐，疼痛已经让他逐渐麻木，可他只是没想到睹此惨状的卡尔会用这样的语气对他说这样的话。  
“怎么办呢？带这样的你去见莱拉吗？”  
那人打趣一般地看着他，直到他以那样惊恐又央求的神色看着他摇头。  
“好吧，我知道了。”  
卡尔站起身来，从旁边拿了一个粗颈的花瓶，就把他塞进去。  
看着他露出难以置信的神色，卡尔却只是笑笑。  
“这样不是很漂亮吗？比你现在光秃秃的身体好得多吧？”  
这是布鲁斯在卡尔眼前最失态的一次，他发出破碎的呜咽，像是一个又老又破的风箱，泪水像断了线的珠子一般，两只眼睛早就已经又红又肿了。  
他费了好大力才勉强说出了“求你”。  
卡尔的手就伸过来，扳住他的下巴。  
“想要一切恢复到原来的样子吗？”  
“想……想……”  
“那你要发誓——再也不准逃离这里。”  
“我……我发……誓……”  
破碎的声音很快被卡尔的大笑声掩盖，布鲁斯很快感觉到眼前一片漆黑，再睁开眼睛时，他战栗着，发现眼前的一切只是一台笨重的机器制造的深度幻象。  
“你发过誓了，记得吗？”  
他机械地点头，目光中已不复有怒火。  
卡尔阴谋得逞的笑容已无法让他感觉到愤怒，因为所有的怒火早已被内心深重的无力感盖过。

他成了真正意义上的奴隶。  
即使是在莱拉面前，他也无法隐藏他与卡尔之间的地位差别。  
况且，卡尔做了那么多铺垫，早已让他在莱拉的心目中比起父亲更像是囚徒了。  
唯一的心愿，布鲁斯希望莱拉不会知道卡尔最喜欢对自己做的那些事——她仍然是个可爱的小女孩儿，让她知道那些丑恶的现实永远都不会是个正确的决定。  
莱拉的心中有个未解之谜。  
和书本上那些根本算不上谜团的自然现象不同，她一直未能找到谜底。  
有个男人，一直住在孤独堡垒，卡尔早就告诉过她那是她的生父，却又常常唤他作“囚徒”，“奴隶”。  
她还能记得，自己再小一点的时候，几乎大部分时间都在那个叫“布鲁斯”的男人身边度过，也许是因为那男人对她有远超过卡尔的耐心，她并不喜欢叫他“奴隶”。  
后来，她渐渐不再哭闹了，和布鲁斯相见的时间便不再是整天整日。  
那男人会在自己哭闹的时候抱着自己一夜不睡，她记得很清楚。  
但她从来没见过他哭——直到她五岁的某一天。  
那时她已经有半个月没去看过布鲁斯了，直到她结束了她长达一个星期的生日狂欢，才终于向卡尔提出想要见见布鲁斯。  
卡尔也没犹豫，爽快地答应了。  
莱拉能嗅到房间里若隐若现的香味，布鲁斯像从前的无数个日日夜夜一样，穿着单薄的病号服，坐在床边看着她。  
那时正是上午十点，他的脚上还戴着漆黑的枷锁——就栓在那张床上。  
“生日快乐，莱拉。”  
那男人看着她靠近自己，脸上马上就露出一丝苍白得不带一点血色的笑容。  
她听见卡尔从鼻子里发出的“哼”声，并没有再向前靠近了。  
“莱拉，我们的囚徒现在需要食物和水。”  
小女孩没有回头，只是看着布鲁斯点了点头——她看见了那男人深陷的眼窝和干裂的双唇，她猜想他一定又饿又渴。  
水很快就接好了，就在小女孩手中的碗里，她走到布鲁斯面前，有些犯难地看着仍然魁梧的男人。  
“哼嗯，怪了，我记得曾经告诉过你如何接受给予的。”  
卡尔冷冷的声音让男人伸出一半的手颤抖了一下，她看见那手上似乎还有若隐若现的红痕。  
然后，他在她面前跪下来——这下轮到他要抬头看着她了。  
枷锁的声音听起来完全不像想象中的那么清脆。  
她小心翼翼地倾倒，看着那些水让他的双唇重新变得红润，那双眼睛似乎也有了几分精神。  
她把香肠切成段，用叉子一点点喂给他的时候，卡尔就开门出去了。  
跪在地上的男人维持着那个姿势，诚惶诚恐地吃掉她一点点喂给他的东西。  
“你很乖。”  
她看着那男人眼里一闪而过的泪光，不解其意。  
布鲁斯才刚刚吃了几段，卡尔就回来了。  
手中的白盘子里，是几根香蕉和香肠。  
莱拉疑惑地看了看布鲁斯突然溢出眼角的泪水，目光转向卡尔。  
“你知道他为什么哭吗？”  
小女孩茫然地摇摇头，等着她亲爱的爹爹给她答案。  
“因为，我们的囚徒不喜欢你这样喂他。”  
“那我应该怎么喂？”  
布鲁斯听见了卡尔的冷笑，他浑身战栗着，看见卡尔命令式的威胁目光。  
剥好的香蕉被整根地塞进他的嘴里，顶到他的喉口——那是卡尔永远也不会厌倦的恶趣味游戏。  
莱拉最终也没能成功把一根香肠塞进布鲁斯的嘴里。  
“他好像不喜欢我。”  
女孩受挫地说着，看着布鲁斯连续不断的泪水。  
卡尔的目光却已经变得冰冷又狠毒。

布鲁斯最不想记起的回忆之一，就是女儿刚过完五岁生日后的那天。  
卡尔终于在他面前露出了真面目——他猜测对方根本不介意让莱拉也认为自己卑贱无比。  
在他已经为了这一切变得越来越妥协，甚至是逆来顺受之后。  
卡尔不满意他的表现，他能从那人的眼神和表情中感觉到——接下来遭殃的又会是他，当然了。  
除了他，卡尔还会对折磨谁感到兴致盎然呢？  
他能忍下卡尔的任何言语侮辱。  
骚货，贱人，奴隶，婊子……  
他看着卡尔只按了一个按钮就把房间在转眼间变成了一间刑具屋，双眼中却只剩下冷却的绝望。  
他甚至没有挣扎一下，任凭卡尔把那些震动的玩具塞进他的私处——用卡尔的话说，他的身体像一个容器，不管什么都塞得进去。  
卡尔给他戴上了特制的贞操带，把他关进了冰冷的铁笼——他的四肢都被绑好在栅栏上，身下是一层单薄的床单。  
“她认为你讨厌她。”  
最后给他戴上口枷时，卡尔用冷冰冰的语气对他说。  
“你太缺少调教了。”  
他听见卡尔上床的声音——今晚卡尔就打算睡在这个笼子上面的软床上。  
他自从被囚禁以来都没睡过的那种软床。  
卡尔喜欢他的呻吟，就算那声音里带着浓重的哭腔，就算那只是被口枷挤压得扭曲的声音。  
束缚他的铁链动一下，就会发出刺耳的噪音，卡尔就会在心里默默记下他挣扎的次数。  
第二天，布鲁斯就会受到同等数量的鞭笞。  
一夜没睡后，布鲁斯被卡尔从笼子中放出来时，已经带着深重的眼圈了。  
玩具从他被扩张过度的后穴中掉出来，上面沾满了他的黏液，卡尔扒开他的双腿，看了一眼他的私处。  
“浪货，发情期又到了？”  
那人轻蔑地笑着，并没有摘下他的贞操带，倒是摘下了他的口枷，因而也听见了他断断续续的恳求。  
卡尔给他吃了避孕药。  
接下来，就是日夜不停的蹂躏，有时那人会停下来夸赞他的耐力，努力找出一个合适的词形容他诱人的屁股。  
他便在这样的虐待中渐渐变得更加绝望，安静下来。  
哀莫大于心死，但很少有人知道心死后其实一切都不那么可悲了。  
因为，一切都已经不那么重要了。

这样的想法一直维持到莱拉已经八岁——布鲁斯发现自己并没有那么广阔的心胸。  
因为他仍然不会容许杀人这种情况的发生，即使执行者变成了自己的亲女儿。  
即使他已经默认了戴安娜正在训练莱拉战斗这种事实。  
起因仍旧是卡尔，那男人突然心血来潮，非要让布鲁斯作为对手与莱拉决斗。  
尽管这些年的折磨和侮辱让他的身体多数时候都仿佛那么脆弱，不堪一击，他也仍然能穿着护具，在训练场上有效率地躲避莱拉的攻击。  
他们现在叫她公主了。  
这是他两年以来第一次见到莱拉，她越来越漂亮了。  
“你是废物吗？”  
在第一次被莱拉丢出的盾牌击倒时，布鲁斯听见了她的质问。  
带着一点轻蔑，一点意犹未尽。  
“莱拉，你应该知道怎么处置你的敌人。”  
他看见莱拉手中闪着寒光的剑，那锋利的尖端正靠近他的咽喉。  
布鲁斯的泪水终于在那一刻忍不住汹涌而出。  
两年前，莱拉的六岁生日，小女孩吵着要和他睡在一起。  
“我喜欢爸爸！他从来都不发脾气，他对我很有耐心！”  
“我很久都没见到他了！”  
卡尔喝多了，心情还不错，就同意了小女孩的要求。  
那天永远印在了布鲁斯的记忆深处，小女孩温柔的微笑，亲切地喊他“爸爸”，那让现在他眼前的一切变得更加……难以置信。  
“没什么好怕的，今天是你的审判日，囚徒。”  
“随便——让谁来审判我都可以……求你把剑给她们——谁都可以。”  
“你还不愿意认赌服输吗？”  
“我认输……”他抬起头，对上她的眼神，“只是，不能是你。”  
“为什么？你瞧不起我吗？！”  
“你不可以杀人，我不能让你背上那个负担。”  
金属碰撞地面的声音让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
莱拉离开了赛场，没有看见布鲁斯不断抖动的双唇。  
他被送回了孤独堡垒。  
按照卡尔的指示，莱拉亲手把他捆得死死的，直到他的手脚都已经显示出紫色的瘀点，神情仿佛在遭受千刀万剐般痛苦。  
他看见卡尔阴沉的表情，开始惴惴不安。  
他在亚马逊人的马车上颠簸了一夜，身上未愈合的新旧伤痕一起发作，在到达孤独堡垒的他的囚室后已经到达了极限。  
他被扔进那个熟悉的房间，戴上了早已经戴惯的枷锁。

他想过很多次他会死掉。  
但是，没有。  
他没有死掉，反而就因为卡尔随意丢在他面前的一点药品活下来了。  
苟延残喘。  
莱拉最终没有杀人，那让他就如此心甘情愿地继续被卡尔肆意亵玩——必须要想办法留在莱拉身边，那是他唯一还在乎的事。  
莱拉的手必须是干净的，不可以染血。  
尽管，那件事几乎在莱拉快要十三岁时结束了。  
小女孩和卡尔吵了一架，因为她没有杀死落进卡尔手里的两个“罪犯”。  
卡尔的话激怒了她，在十二岁的年纪，她有最火爆的脾气。  
“你根本不敢杀人，因为那个囚徒的一句屁话！”  
莱拉跑进了布鲁斯的房间。  
“是你在精神控制我，对不对？”  
女孩扼住了他的咽喉——那只手并不大，却随时都可能要了他的命。  
“我在问你，你到底要干什么？”  
“我……没有。”  
“我本该杀了他们的，可是，你猜怎么着？我想起那天在决斗场上的事，你对我说的……”  
“住口！”  
女孩愣了一下，手上的力道突然松弛，看着眼前突然变得愤怒的囚徒。  
“要杀人，先过我这关！”  
话音未落，布鲁斯就感觉到脖子上的力道渐渐加强——他开始有些力不从心了。  
“你真的以为我不敢吗？！那你也太自负了。”  
莱拉加大了力道，却只能在那男人的眼中看到悲哀——没有仇恨，没有愤怒，只是无尽的哀伤，遗憾，或许还有一点怜悯。  
“我会……原谅你，答应我……不再……”  
她又一次手软了，放开了眼前不堪一击的囚徒。  
哪有什么精神控制？这儿分明只有他一个，柔弱的人类之躯。  
心乱如麻的莱拉匆匆忙忙离开了他的房间，她完全不知道，那天她的生父在那囚牢一般的房间里，几乎哭干了自己的眼泪。

即使如此妥协，卡尔终于还是把他逼上了绝路。  
莱拉十三岁的生日，布鲁斯收到的却是一份噩耗。  
就在当天，卡尔笑着给他看了一段录像——记录下了反抗军现在的首领芭芭拉从战斗到死亡的全过程。  
“你的同盟们至今还在自讨苦吃呢，真是难以置信。”  
卡尔玩弄着布鲁斯湿润的下体，趴在他耳边得意地说着，感受到那男人浑身都在震颤。  
那促成了他最终不顾性命的出逃——没什么好顾虑的了，他只想要用行动表示自己一直以来坚持的立场。  
他不杀人，从来不。  
那促使布鲁斯想办法撬开了一直束缚自己的枷锁，忍着体内乱七八糟的玩具共同工作时巨大的痛苦，强行跑出了这水晶的堡垒。  
身上的蝙蝠战衣材料也早已老化，不知是他几时设计的版本，几乎起不到什么保护作用——那还是他在孤独堡垒的衣架上好不容易翻找到的。  
正如他意料到的那样，没过多久，莱拉就追上了他。  
当然是按照卡尔的指示追来的。  
女孩有意要留他的活口，一拳打在了他脚边的冰面上，却一下子把他震飞。  
布鲁斯咳出一口鲜血，脸色变得更加苍白。  
“你到底做了什么过分的事，会让爹爹如此生气？”  
灼热的绳索束缚住了他的身体，布鲁斯意识到那是真言套索，但是已经来不及了——  
他从来不想让莱拉知道那些丑恶的事实，直到现在也是一样。  
莱拉后悔自己使用了套索读取记忆的功能。  
但她又有些庆幸——在那一瞬间，一切关于布鲁斯的记忆都回到了她的脑海中，直到今天，她才开始理解这个苍白的男人。  
她的生父，也是在千钧一发之际让她急流勇退，免于犯错的男人。  
没有所谓的背叛的故事，只有一个叫布鲁斯的男人不停地被此生所爱之人索取，伤害——她从来没想到这才是事实的原貌。  
“别……”  
她听见了布鲁斯细微的呻吟，看到了他脸上的泪水，可在她几乎要哭泣时，那男人已经昏厥了。

再醒来时，他看到了一个看起来有些凌乱的小公主。  
她被卡尔看做掌上明珠，又何尝不是自己心中的公主？  
“请不要再动了，父亲现在很安全，我……”  
一时语塞，她看见了父亲含泪向她点头——天呐，这就是布鲁斯，她的父亲选择无条件信任她。  
“……对不起，我再也不会把你……送回去了。”  
她垂下眼睛，直到感觉到一只手轻轻放在她的肩膀上。  
莱拉向他解释了一下，布鲁斯明白自己正在她自己的小天地里——远离家长的管教，而现在成了他的安全屋。  
莱拉从来没有体会过照顾一个人的感觉，原来竟然有那么困难——她的父亲现在脆弱得好像刚出生的婴儿，然而他连婴儿般光滑的皮肤都没有。  
她坚持脱掉了他身上单薄的病号服，然后被他身上的伤痕惊讶得捂住了自己的双眼。  
那种程度，除了虐待，大概没有更合适的词语来形容——她从来没想过卡尔的另一面竟是如此的不堪。  
但布鲁斯缩成了一团，脸也已经烧红。  
“不……不用……我……”  
“父亲大人已经受伤了，需要治疗。”

莱拉为布鲁斯做了全面的清理和伤口处理。  
她的心情越来越复杂，直到后来，她已经开始愤怒，甚至忍不住发抖。  
“这疼吗？”  
她摸着布鲁斯大腿根部的印记——那明显是热视线的杰作，一个不大不小的“S”就印在上面，她蓦地想起了曾经看过的为数不多的父亲走路的姿势。  
他似乎总是有意岔开腿，甚至有时一瘸一拐的——现在她终于明白了那原因。  
然而，那一切的承受者只是苍白地看着她，然后缓缓地摇摇头。  
“我可以让它恢复……用——”  
话说到一半，莱拉就后悔了，她看见布鲁斯受刺激一般地摇摇头，眼中流下恐惧的泪水。  
“那就算了，父亲大人，我绝不会让您觉得疼的。”  
她说着，继续为布鲁斯处理他糟糕透顶的伤口。  
取出布鲁斯下体里被塞入的玩具时，女孩的双手一直在发抖。  
那男人明显不愿意让她发现自己这些身体的秘密，在她的劝说下才终于放松了身体。  
“父亲大人一定也讨厌这些东西在您的……身体里，就让我尽一份力吧！”  
“我保证不会让您疼的！”  
“您受苦了！”  
“我保证戴上手套！”  
尽管如此，取出布鲁斯体内的异物也仍然花了一个钟头，直到最后，莱拉看见一枚状如鹅蛋的东西卡在布鲁斯的肠道里。  
“父亲大人，那可能会有点疼。”  
她说着，泪光在眼中一闪而过。

她从没想过事情会糟糕到这种程度。  
直到现在，她呆坐在秘密病房的病床前，望着睡容安详的布鲁斯，心中一阵一阵地抽痛。  
“他的内脏多处受损，心肌也已经坏死百分之五十了，务必好好对待他。”  
医生把透视光片交给她时，说了这样的话。  
她犹豫了好几个钟头，看着那份病危通知发呆。  
心脏的损伤是因为她把他震飞造成的，最终她还是没能如布鲁斯所愿，始终双手不沾一滴鲜血。  
悲痛让她的泪水把病危通知打湿成皱皱巴巴的模样，她只能尽全力为病床上的他做好一切。  
取出那枚巨大的异物时，他马上就因为剧烈的疼痛昏厥，鲜血也在地板上迅速地扩张面积，那把莱拉吓坏了。  
正如她担心的那样，他已经时日无多了。

莱拉一直在耐心照顾昏迷不醒的布鲁斯，直到三天后，那已经弱不禁风的男人再度从昏迷中苏醒。  
她一点也高兴不起来，却只能望着男人青色的双唇强颜欢笑。  
她喂他喝调了好多次温度的水，在里面掺入适量的止疼，才让那双手不再剧烈地颤抖。  
病号服下的身体已经变得更加单薄，每次都让她觉得触目惊心。  
莱拉没什么办法，只好在每次给他清理身体时都佯装高兴地说“爸爸看来又胖了一点”。  
她实在不忍心再把他送回孤独堡垒——那只会加深他的痛苦。  
不如就让他安静度过最后几天吧。

“这片枫树林，我小的时候曾经来过。”  
“父亲大人喜欢这里？”  
“我喜欢……那是个中午，我躺在妈妈怀里，睡着了。”  
“那您现在想休息吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“您可以……靠在我身上，或者……您就躺在这儿吧……”  
女孩笑着，让他把头枕在自己的双腿上。  
“我很高兴……”  
“我知道。”  
“……很高兴……”  
“嗯……”  
那双清澈的蓝眼睛里的神采消失了，眼泪也终于安静地坠落。  
起先她只是抖动着肩膀，到后来终于忍不住发出抽抽搭搭的啜泣，公园里空无一人，她终于开始放声大哭。  
她不能直视那花白的鬓角，更不能直视那人离去时温暖的笑容。  
布鲁斯·韦恩，逝于哥谭市市郊的枫林公园。

 

布鲁斯猛地睁开眼睛，只看见卡尔背对着他，发出轻微的鼾声。  
那是个梦。  
汗水和泪水却夹杂着流下来，他失措地抓起枕巾擦了一把，终于忍不住长叹一声。  
他便坐起来，静悄悄地离开了他们的卧室。  
TBC


	4. 释怀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯在地下格斗场的经历终于让他对于关于十二年的梦境释怀了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“布鲁斯？”  
从梦中惊醒，卡尔回头望向自己的身侧——空无一人。  
他从床上爬起来，有些慌乱地解开睡衣——没什么反常之处，这让卡尔松了口气，大概刚刚的只是一场噩梦罢了。  
现在回想起来，那噩梦也仍然让他忍不住反胃——他梦见自己被布鲁斯关在韦恩庄园地下的囚牢，用各种非人的手段折磨。  
可是那个梦也太过真实了，让他很难相信那是假的。  
犹豫半晌，他穿上了和常人无异的衣服，戴上眼镜和帽子，就离开了韦恩庄园——他知道这方面的专家是谁，而且她就住在北极圈内的格陵兰岛。  
莱克茜斯，那个一直试图保护布鲁斯的姑娘，她好像知道很多秘密。  
但此时的卡尔并不知道，布鲁斯已经逐渐向危险靠近了。

“嘿！就这样打他！打呀！”  
伴随着周围观众的激烈呼声，布鲁斯的拳头稳稳地落在与他对峙的肌肉男的下颌上——最稳妥的打法，可以瞬间让对方神志不清。  
在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，他轻松结束了一轮比赛，抬头看着对面高处的台子——一个穿着蓝色裙子的小姑娘就站在上面。  
莱拉。  
从看见她的第一眼，他就忍不住这样称呼女孩。

“我认识您吗？”  
她的眼神宛若一只受伤的小兽，甚至还有泪花挂在眼角。  
“莱拉。”  
“我不叫莱拉——您可以叫我蒂娜。”  
她吞咽了一下，似乎看起来有些恐惧，稚嫩的声音却不带任何杂音。  
噢，老天，如果不是理智在克制着他的行动，布鲁斯绝对会紧紧抱住她——像极了他梦中的女孩，伤了他的心，间接导致了他的死亡，却又实现了他的救赎，让他最终能安然死去的，从未存在过的女儿——莱拉。  
“蒂娜。”  
他悄无声息地坐在女孩身旁，用余光偷偷窥视着那一头乌黑的颜色，被编得中规中矩的马尾——他不由想起了那个真实得过分的梦境。  
梦中的他于囚牢之中，也是为莱拉编了这样的发型，把她有些凌乱的头发重新整理好。  
“爸爸的手好巧。”  
那时的莱拉就握着他伤痕累累的手咯咯地笑，笑得他有一瞬间以为自己在绝美的天堂。  
“您一定认错人了。”  
“蒂娜……”  
“不管您在找谁，那和我没有关系。”  
“等等……”  
布鲁斯终于艰难地开口叫住她时，女孩却突然慌慌张张地抬起头，打开了环抱双腿的双臂。  
“再见，我该走了。”  
话音未落，女孩就从台阶上站起来，快步朝嘈杂的人群中走去了，布鲁斯的目光有一刻犹豫，他从地上站了起来，怅然若失地看着那匆忙的瘦小背影。  
“莱拉……”

那是在几个时前发生的对话，此刻，布鲁斯正站在格斗台上，打败一个个对手。  
他知道那些能重创对方的部位，当然，他的对手们也对此事一清二楚。  
几个小时前情绪不佳的他刚刚离开韦恩庄园就在大街上正面遭遇了一场袭击事件，他保护了一个女孩——是的，她就是蒂娜。  
第一眼开始，他就知道他没法坦然放手。  
他追踪着女孩的行踪，来到了这个地下格斗场——他开始为女孩感到担忧。  
那女孩的一切表现都告诉布鲁斯，她的处境并不好，甚至可能时常受到威胁。  
好极了，现在他发现这是个没有底线的黑格斗场。  
不……糟透了。  
放倒最后一个挑战者花了他不少力气，他已经不敢再贸然多打断一根肋骨了，担心那会影响到对方的肺。  
被肋骨穿肺而过？他倒是有这个经验，差点把命搭进去，几乎连众神都要见到了。  
所以他花了点力气，把那人的两条胳膊都给弄脱臼了——这对于几个小时前的他来说并不困难，但现在，他已经连续不断地做这样的决斗无数场了。  
汗水掺杂着血水冲刷过他精壮的胸膛，一个裁判走过来激动地宣布他胜利，然后举起他的一只手臂，他却只是机械地眨了两下充血成青紫色的眼睛。  
莱拉……  
他看着对面观众台上的小身影，直到看见那一抹浅蓝色从他的视线中消失——她跑了，或者……被什么人拉走了。  
但他有办法再见到她。  
或许救她出来。  
“您是否想要接受和我们的老板面谈的机会呢？”  
“乐意之至。”

他得到了看见幕后操控者的机会。  
但布鲁斯从没想过他会付出什么样的代价——内心有一部分仍然觉得自己是疯了，竟然会因为一个素不相识的女孩屡屡流露出真感情。  
那可不是什么好兆头，起码每次他回忆起曾经的他和克拉克站在屋顶上带着若隐若现的微笑讨论到底谁更适合当克拉克未出生的孩子的教父，他最终得出的结论总是一致的。  
要是随便动了真感情，可是要坏事的。  
但眼前的情况仍然让他马上把理智给自己的警告几乎抛在了脑后。  
“你们这是什么意思？”  
他干巴巴地问着，用仅剩不多的理智控制住了自己马上就做出反应的冲动。  
尽管，那女孩发抖的轻声啜泣已经让他快要动摇了——锋利的刀刃就紧贴着她的脖子，布鲁斯能看见女孩被掐得青紫的手腕。  
“你是跟着她找来的，陌生人。”  
“我早就知道这里。”  
“这儿可不像是你这种人会来的地方，啧啧。”  
坐在一片阴影下的人打量着手里那件看起来很平常的衣服，从上衣兜里拿出一块表——那正是布鲁斯的东西，不知道什么时候竟然落在了这些人手里。  
“难道说这东西是你从一个大富豪身上抢下来的吗？”  
“差不多吧，”心里暗暗自责着自己的考虑不周，布鲁斯的表情仍然平淡如水，“是一个喝得酩酊大醉的笨蛋。”  
“呦吼。”  
对面的人饶有兴致地点燃了香烟，打了一声呼哨。  
“那好吧，那你有什么条件吗——所有的冠军都有机会索要一个礼物。”  
布鲁斯的目光迟疑着扫过瑟瑟发抖的女孩，又落在笼罩在阴影之下的格斗场老板身上。  
“你想要她和你走？”  
“她一定不属于这里。”  
格斗场老板发出了一声古怪的笑声，走到那女孩面前——布鲁斯发现蒂娜颤抖得更厉害了。  
“放开她，你们可以把我带走。”  
他没用更多思考就脱口而出。  
那是他身为蝙蝠侠说的几乎最多的话——所有居心叵测的人都知道他的软肋，只要一个人质就能轻松搞定。  
虽然，眼下没有人能认出他是蝙蝠侠，或者，布鲁斯·韦恩。  
面部伪装帮了他大忙，如果被认出来，对布鲁斯来说当然更不利。  
不过，看来他把这些人想得太简单了。

所以，他没有想到后来发生的情况，事实是，没人在意他的条件，只是一群人一拥而上，把他打倒。  
看起来他们并没有什么别的企图，本来就是想控制住他而已。  
“你不该随便来这里。”  
那人的目光落在他赤裸的胸膛上，又扫视了他才刚刚简单处理过的受伤的面部。  
“你看，你让那些选手不满了——他们一致认为应该要好好让你偿还。”  
“那就放了她。”  
他抿紧了嘴唇，坚持最后的底线。  
“放了她。”  
他听见了几声不屑的大笑，女孩被两个服务生模样的人拉走了。  
“取决于你能坚持到什么时候。”  
布鲁斯试着挣扎了两下，但还是因为体力不支放弃了。  
他还在思考着接下来会面对着什么时，却听见了周遭的议论声。  
“看看这混蛋的翘屁股，老天，看到这个之前我不认为我会对男人动心。”  
“既然是这样打败我们，就让他用身体偿还好了。”  
“但你知道怎么搞吗？”  
“——不知道，从来没试过。”  
“但老大说这儿的工具随便我们用。”

现在，布鲁斯已经忍耐了很久了。  
他正被浑身赤裸地绑在一张床上，被几个强壮的格斗士用力地扩张。  
从房间里的工具被他们一一过目之后，这就注定是场灾难了。  
“哈，这次终于轮到我们了。”  
“上次试过驯服别人的我兄弟说，这可是个非凡的体验。”  
“看上去他也挺享受的。”  
一个人抓着他的头发看了一眼，嘲讽起他此时变得潮红的面色来，手上却还不忘了用力把那根棍子插进他的身体里，再凶狠地拔出去。  
痛感已经消失，取而代之的是麻木的肿胀感，偶尔被戳中敏感点时，他几乎要忍不住呻吟出来。  
“会不会是早就被人插过？他看起来真的喜欢这个。”  
那些人恶意地玩弄着他的后穴，那些露骨的评价却让布鲁斯羞愤不已，可早就没有了反抗的力气。

他的脑袋里空白一片，耳边还回荡着两个刚刚还在折磨自己的身体的人的对话。  
“嘿，我们快要把这些玩意儿都用个遍了，为什么他还是没有服软？”  
“太奇怪了，要不要问问老大？”  
离开房间前，有人用力扯了一把那粗实的铁链——一端就连在他体内的巨物上，另一端则连着一颗实心的大铁球。  
“跑不了的，放心吧。”  
一只手拍了两下他布满水渍的臀部，他便咬紧了嘴唇。  
但他没想到再开门时，走进来的是他一直担心的小女孩——他的手慌张地抓起床单的一角，可惜没有力气再进行一步动作了。  
他听见她沮丧的啜泣，走过来坐在他身边。  
“对不起……不应该是这样的。”  
“不……不是你的错。”  
他犹豫了一下，避开了女孩的目光。  
虽然，他能感觉到蒂娜不是第一次见过这样的场面，但是……他实在无法以这样的姿态面对可怜的女孩。  
有水递到他面前，他本能地有些警惕，却又不忍弗了女孩的好意，最终也还是把它们喝下去。  
女孩蜷缩在他身边，哭着向他讲述了一切。  
从被格斗场老板从大街上捡回来的一刻，她就注定了这样悲惨的命运——只因为她有控制人的精神的能力。  
也正是靠这个，格斗场老板竟成了这个地区没人敢招惹的地头蛇，而远在市中心的哥谭警局也由于他们低调的地下活动一直没有发现他们。  
直到她遇见了布鲁斯——那时她已经快要失去对好人的信念了，也并不会再抵抗格斗场老板强迫她做的事。  
毕竟因为这个，她吃了不少苦头，而她又太弱小，无法反击头戴金属头盔的打手。  
布鲁斯是第一个她没有主动出手进行精神控制的人。

布鲁斯在女孩的暗中支持下坚持了十二个钟头，直到他的援兵终于抵达。  
在他一夜未归之后，卡尔终于意识到事情有些不对，这才匆忙找来。  
“我报警了，现在，马上和我离开这儿。”  
穿着普通衣装的卡尔把他抱起来，却只得到了一张执拗的脸。  
“莱拉……”  
来不及问为什么，卡尔带着布鲁斯和小女孩以最快的速度离开了乱成一团的地下格斗场。  
第一次，布鲁斯因为卡尔感到有些安心。  
TBC


	5. 照料

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 危机之后，布鲁斯和卡尔享受了一场欢爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

卡尔睁开眼睛，看到一直让他觉得痒痒的人正坐在他旁边。  
“唔……”  
他一下子坐起来，还有些没反应过来似的捂着半边脸，而布鲁斯则放下手中的小木棍，略带戏谑地看着迷迷糊糊，大梦初醒的他的爱人。  
“你什么时候醒的？”  
“也是刚才。”  
卡尔揉了一把眼睛，这才注意到布鲁斯身上仍然穿着睡衣。  
噢，对了，不久前，他才刚从一伙恶徒的手里把布鲁斯救出来……还有那个小女孩，叫莱拉的。  
莱拉？刚好和从前他中了魔法之后梦中和露易丝的女儿一样的名字……一定是巧合。  
“你去那个鬼地方是为了救那个……莱拉？”  
卡尔的目光对上了布鲁斯的，试图从布鲁斯那里获知一些自己不知道的信息。  
他看见男人点点头，神情却没什么特殊的变化。  
“她现在在哪儿？”  
“交给芭芭拉了——这不是你的意思吗？”  
布鲁斯放心地舒了口气，从他们的床边溜下来，在穿上拖鞋时轻轻嘶了一声。  
“那么，我要去洗澡了。”  
“……唔。”  
卡尔用手挠了两下头发，心不在焉地应了一声。  
“我说，我要去洗澡了。”  
布鲁斯的声音升高了一点，听起来似乎有些惊讶的意味，他有些奇怪地看着卡尔。  
“……嗯？啊，知道了。”  
布鲁斯想了想，又坐回到他们的床上，钻进尚且温暖的被窝。  
“你不是……要去洗澡吗？”  
卡尔揉了揉眼睛，看上去有些精神不济。  
“通常来说你不是会要求和我一起吗？”  
布鲁斯说着，看似漫不经心地把手放在卡尔的手背上。  
卡尔的目光在布鲁斯的脸上停留了一阵——他在确认对方的意图，而事实证明……  
现在布鲁斯看起来比任何时候都具有诱惑力。  
“这可不像你，克拉——卡尔，你从来不拒绝邀请，”布鲁斯慢慢凑到卡尔的耳边，他的嘴唇就贴着卡尔的耳朵，“你喜欢在中途不请自来，然后成为主角。”  
“主角？”卡尔的眼睛动了动，他得承认布鲁斯对自己总有十分的吸引力，“什么样的……”  
“嘘——”布鲁斯伸出一根手指头，放在卡尔的嘴唇上，“主角掌控一切。”  
“呵，花花公子。”  
卡尔的眼神变得有些尖锐，他一把抓住了布鲁斯的手，然后看见布鲁斯的嘴角轻微抽动了一下。  
“轻点儿……你弄疼我了。”  
“有多疼？”  
“好吧——我得承认这感觉还不错。”  
他说着，离卡尔那张脸越来越近——他能看得到自己的影子在那双目不转睛的眼睛里，但他从来没觉得这么好过。  
卡尔看起来颇为焦躁，似乎仍然有些不安——布鲁斯不知道那是为什么，但身体接触似乎给了卡尔一个暂时让自己放松下来的理由。  
卡尔承认，尽管噩梦中的布鲁斯让他惊出了一身冷汗，但现在他眼前的布鲁斯——那才是值得他注意的。  
他想要，他迫切地想要，他已经做出暗示了。  
为什么拒绝邀请？  
布鲁斯的两个手腕转眼就被牢牢抓住，他向后倒在了床上，身体深深陷进去。  
“别那么粗鲁，浴室……”  
他的话被打断了，卡尔在激烈地吻他的嘴——他遇见过无数次这种情况，那让他足以给出让对方满意的回应。  
“就像我刚才说的……主角。”  
当卡尔停下时，他的嘴角露出一丝微笑——他毫不意外卡尔伸手揩去他嘴角的唾液。  
“也需要开胃菜。”  
"我想不是开胃菜，而是开胃酒。"  
如愿以偿地收获了布鲁斯惊讶的表情，卡尔直起身来，松开他的手腕，转身离开了卧室。  
没多久，卡尔就拿着一瓶红酒出现在布鲁斯面前。  
“杯子呢？”  
“就你来当杯子怎么样？”  
布鲁斯疑惑地看着卡尔，那双眼中闪过一丝狡黠。  
“介意助助兴吗？”  
他看见布鲁斯的脸以肉眼可见的速度红到耳根，嘴唇翕动了几下，像是在斟酌什么一般。  
“好吧。”  
他小声地答应着，慢慢从床上下来，竟慢慢跪在地板上，看着卡尔手中的酒瓶。  
“希望这是一场好招待。”  
卡尔便微微俯下身来，小心从酒瓶中倾倒出细流，正好让它们落进布鲁斯微微张开的嘴里，偶有几滴润湿了那双薄唇，让那的颜色更加红润了。  
布鲁斯喝了几口，卡尔就停下了，他把剩下的酒一股脑地倾倒在布鲁斯身上，惹得男人有些惊讶地轻叫了一声。  
“喂！”  
“一点香料。”  
卡尔着迷地看着布鲁斯清澈的蓝眼，把他从地板上拉起来，随手抓过毛巾轻轻擦拭染上了酒色的身体，一寸一寸，一直挪到他微微鼓起的蓝色平角裤，在那上面若有若无的掸了一下，无视了流到大腿的几股，一下子把他拦腰抱住，就走进浴室。  
“你知道兴致多不容易勾起，布鲁斯。”  
“这话不像是你的风格。”  
那双眼睛里带着一点愉快的笑意，伸手勾住那粗壮的脖子，接下卡尔的额吻。  
和梦中不同，他的卡尔会全力保护他。  
偏热的水激得布鲁斯皮肤泛红，卡尔用花洒扫过他身上每一寸的皮肤，扔在一边的平角裤也早就被尽数打湿，升腾的蒸汽却混杂着情欲的气味。  
“噢，一团糟啊。”  
卡尔感叹着，看着布鲁斯身上的血痂被花洒里的热水冲开，红色的血水都顺着排水流下去，不留一丝痕迹。  
他听见了布鲁斯的肚子发出的轻响，想起男人还没有吃一点东西，而且他注意到布鲁斯有些体力不支似的靠在他身上。  
“在这儿待着，我去拿些东西。”  
“什么……什么东西？”  
“好东西。”

卡尔再回来时，布鲁斯有些惊讶地张开了嘴——那人竟足够体贴到拿着一大餐盘的食物回来。  
仔细看了一下，都是水果。  
还有一小块黄油。  
卡尔不慌不忙地把黄油烤化，轻车熟路地在布鲁斯的后穴周围按摩了一下，如愿以偿地看见那小口一开一合的，开始有所回应。  
布鲁斯有些局促不安地转过头，但只能看见自己身上已经有些发粉的伤口，正在那时却猛然感觉到后穴一热，有什么东西顺着他微微开合的入口进来了，热量传导进了体内。  
“你应该变得美味。”  
“呼——该死的……”  
布鲁斯小声地咒骂着，感觉到那只手小心地把那些融化的黄油都塞进自己的身体，他开始有些轻微地颤栗——他不知道接下来会是什么，但那好像正是他渴求的，吊足了胃口的性爱。  
一片半融化的芝士递到他面前。  
“你饿了。”  
布鲁斯歪着头思考了一下，用一个诱人的姿势把卡尔手上的芝士舔干净，像什么暗示一般吮吸着那人的手指头。  
“好了，别着急。”  
卡尔抽回手，布鲁斯如愿以偿地感觉到有什么坚硬又富有弹性的东西堪堪地抵住了他的腿。  
他看见卡尔拿起一颗葡萄，不多时就感觉到一颗软软的东西被塞进后穴，他紧张地收紧臀部，却感觉那东西被夹碎了。  
“失败了，你得放轻松。”  
“你在做无意义的事。”  
“不，只有你足够放松，我才能继续……你不记得昨天你受过的伤了吗？我想你不希望因为过于紧张受到二次伤害。”  
布鲁斯从鼻子里哼了一声，但接下来的两次尝试也都失败了。  
“那就换个硬一点的，”卡尔说着，拿起一颗暗红色的樱桃，“成功了就给你奖励。”  
“别废话了。”  
布鲁斯催促着，却感到一颗微凉的东西一下子突入，挤进他完全没开拓的穴口，他不由得浑身一紧，肠肉就开始本能地收缩着，仿佛是要抗拒那外来的东西，却无意中把它牢牢吸住了。  
“再……深一点。”  
原始的欲望勃发，布鲁斯能感觉到卡尔的手指平缓地伸进来，慢慢推着那颗樱桃向深处行进，之后搅动了几下，他便听见了屁股里几声不清楚的水渍声。  
“不够湿，你要让它自己滑出来才行。”  
没等布鲁斯反应过来，卡尔两只有力的胳膊就把他的身体调转了一个方向，晕头转向的布鲁斯伸手扶住了浴缸边缘，没有意识到卡尔早已顺着他的身体滑下去，坐进热气腾腾的水里。  
布鲁斯低头看了一眼，发现自己的两条腿被卡尔紧紧抓住了，那人凑上来毫不扭捏地在他略微撅起的性器头部舔了一下，然后满意地看见那端开始有点发红了。  
布鲁斯觉得自己的血液开始往头上涌了，他有些不知所措地伸手抓住卡尔的肩膀，然而就在那时候卡尔已经在他有些露出红色嫩肉的性器头部轻轻嘬了一口，他马上浑身发抖地呻吟出来，卡尔的手触碰到他的腰部，惹得他一阵恶寒。  
“住手。”  
“抱歉折断了你的背。”  
“那就别让我想起来——我又痛了。”  
他听见卡尔的轻笑声，那只手从他的脊背拿来了，卡尔双手抓住了他的胯，慢慢把他的整个性器都吞进嘴里。  
布鲁斯的背弯得像一张弓。  
他艰难地喘息着，感觉到温暖的口腔紧紧和他的性器贴在一起，那条灵活的舌头在不停地扫过他青筋暴起的性器，时不时拉长口腔，吮吸着风暴的中心。  
他发出了一声有些破碎的气声，感觉到脑中有一瞬空白。  
“噗通”。  
卡尔已经松开了布鲁斯，他听见了笑声，接着看见卡尔的手伸过来——掌心上是那枚刚刚被塞进去的樱桃。  
“这还差不多。”  
布鲁斯皱了一下眉头，果真感觉刚刚被塞进体内的樱桃已经不见了——竟因为他体内过于湿滑自行掉出。  
他难堪地垂下眼睛，然后被卡尔抱在怀里，亲吻他的额头。  
一些新鲜的樱桃塞进他的嘴里，他也有些饿了，并未拒绝。  
汁水落下来，染红了他的胸口。  
“你的奖励，我说过的。”  
卡尔用那些水果为他扩张，布鲁斯得承认，想试图不把它们夹碎比修好严重损坏的蝙蝠车都困难。  
好在，在他若干次尝试之后，卡尔终于满意了，布鲁斯也感觉快要被水果喂饱了。  
卡尔在用他那庞然大物的头部慢慢挤进布鲁斯刚刚被开拓过的甬道，那已经让昨天才刚刚受过伤的布鲁斯感到有些痛苦。  
但，那仅仅能从他攥紧的拳头和暴起的青筋上看得出来——他从来不会喊疼。  
卡尔在亲吻他的脖子，在他被水滋润得更加白嫩的皮肤上留下一串红色的印记——他已经很努力在这种情况下让它们看起来像草莓了。  
他在试着转移布鲁斯的注意力，那行为直到他终于将那一整根都纳入到那脆弱的花瓣中后才暂时停下来。  
果不其然，仅仅小幅度的动了几下，布鲁斯就疼得脸色苍白——卡尔不认为那会让他享受得到。  
布鲁斯正因为身体里的旧伤痛苦，卡尔却退出了他的身体，在他的甬道里涂抹了什么东西，一阵清凉的感觉马上就沿着脊柱传来。  
他忍不住闷哼了几声，又再度被身后的巨物撑开了。

卡尔以一个可以被他接受的力度干了他很久。  
久到他已经觉得有些疲倦，翘起的性器再也不能射出什么东西，喉咙也有些嘶哑。  
看起来卡尔并没有很尽兴，但布鲁斯在恍惚间感觉到那东西退出了他的身体，接着，花洒又被打开了。  
热水让他昏昏欲睡，他舔舔嘴唇，尝到了一丝甜味。  
那是他射在卡尔手上的精液，被卡尔喂进了他自己的嘴里。  
“很香甜，对不对？”  
那时，布鲁斯就已经过于羞赧地垂下头了。  
身体的疼痛开始越来越明显，卡尔冲干净他之后，就把他抱走了。  
吸水毛巾的好处就是不需要用力擦拭。  
等布鲁斯缓过神来，卡尔已经在为他处理伤口了。  
看到那样因为痛苦而发抖的人，仍然试图压抑痛苦的情绪，他觉得不能再等了。  
表面麻醉和缝合，趁着伤口还柔软的时候就完成，卡尔的眼中只有布鲁斯呼吸时上下起伏的腹部。  
在麻药效力结束时，都会加快起伏的节奏——卡尔就知道他有多疼。  
伤口缝合后的布鲁斯想要喝水，卡尔并不建议他自己去行动，但男人过于好强，尝试着靠自己的力气马上从床上坐起来。  
然后，当然，一片显而易见的红色透过他的白衣渗透出来，布鲁斯闭上那双疲惫的眼睛，僵坐在那里开始发抖。  
“不想失血过多的话，还是躺下吧。”  
布鲁斯没有坚持多久，卡尔把他重新放在床上，为他敷好药，那时他已经因为剧烈的疼痛闭上眼睛，转过头去，拼命地压抑着他急促的呼吸。  
“来一针止疼吧。”  
卡尔看见布鲁斯犹豫了一下，点了点头，很快就准备好了止疼剂，为他注射进去。  
疼痛被困倦取代了，布鲁斯只是动了几下，就忍不住闭上了疲惫的双眼。  
他的睡姿真让人怜爱， 老老实实仰卧着，手放在肚子上，生怕占别人空间似的。  
卡尔的嘴凑近了，但停在了只有一毫米的距离。  
不能打扰他。  
但那人突然睁开眼睛，只轻轻上抬了一下，他们嘴唇相碰。  
“晚安，”他说，“我就觉得忘了点什么。”  
TBC


	6. 平行世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯发现了来自另一个世界的布鲁斯，而这个同位体明显需要他的救助，同时，卡尔也遇到了自己另一个世界的同位体。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，看见白花花的天花板，突然脑中一片尖锐的刺痛。  
记忆停留在他拿着盛熔氪用的器皿满意地看着卡尔在囚室床板上表情扭曲地一动不动——那是在卡尔因为他遇到了点麻烦自己忍着锥心刺骨的疼痛洗掉印记去找他之后，他再度因为盛怒回馈给卡尔的“奖励”。  
天旋地转之后，他在什么地方？  
“你冻伤了，别动。”  
熟悉的声音从耳边传来，他惊愕的转头，看见穿着一身休闲衣服的……自己。  
布鲁斯看见床上的男人伸手轻轻摸了一下自己的面颊，挑了挑眉毛。  
这是他的同位体，很明显的，只是身体状况比他糟糕几倍，看起来长期受到肉体的伤害和精神的煎熬。  
是莱克茜斯率先发现了这个同位体，那时他正穿着单薄的衣服蜷缩在坚硬的北极冰盖上，已经失去了意识。  
“布鲁斯，这是我找到的最温和的冻伤……”  
莱克茜斯从门外大步跨进来，因为床上躺着的男人一时惊愕地瞪大双眼表情突然噤声。  
“布鲁斯？你是布鲁斯吧，你醒得好快！”  
站着的布鲁斯却回过头来向她摆出一个回避的手势，示意她安静离开。  
“我有事想问他。”  
莱克茜斯愣了一下，但很快就配合地转身离开，只是将带来的药品递给布鲁斯。  
“这是冻伤药，他身上冻伤还挺严重的，照顾好他。”

“你的世界也有莱克茜斯吗？”  
眼下，布鲁斯正在帮床上的同位体处理他身上糟糕的伤口，那些狰狞可怖的勒痕，还有战斗时锐器留下的疤痕，枪伤，烫伤，密密麻麻地在那具身体上留下让人不寒而栗的痕迹。  
比自己更为千疮百孔。  
床上的男人只是沉默地看着他，任凭他处理那些可怕的伤痕——他没想到会在这里看见为他而死的姑娘，她几乎和自己的女儿一样。  
可是他不能说话，他怕眼前的海市蜃楼就因为自己的一句言语化成粉末，即使是虚无缥缈的安慰，他也渴望能维持得更久一些。  
布鲁斯便不再询问，只是安静地为他包扎，拉过一只手来，布鲁斯可以看到那变形的手关节——上面遍布着勒痕，目光再推进一点，他看到那些小臂上的伤痕，一条一条，整齐地在那只胳膊上排列，甚至有相同的间距——是有人用刀在上面刻意留下的。  
至于其间穿插着的比针眼粗一些的孔洞，当然是不能仔细入目的——因为实在是太可怕了。  
同位体的喉结在滚动，他看起来有些局促不安，布鲁斯感觉到那只手在挣扎，便抓紧了它，细瘦的指节竟咯得他手掌微微发疼。  
“卡尔不在这儿……我的能量追踪器显示他去了你的世界，你们暂时换位来维持两个世界能量的平衡，”布鲁斯仔细地为那伤痕累累的手腕一圈一圈包好纱布，一边自顾自地说着，“这是克拉克造成的吗？我是说……你的克拉克。”  
出乎意料，躺在床上的人并没有犹豫，摇头表示否认。  
布鲁斯有些惊讶，但同位体并没有给他追问的机会——他偏过头，闭上眼睛，布鲁斯很了解那动作的意思。  
意味着他不想再被问任何问题，更不想说话。

同位体再次睡着时，布鲁斯确认了他们腰椎上位置一模一样的伤——卡尔留下的永久性伤痛，他的同体看上去却比他更命途多舛。  
直到现在，同位体还是没有说一句话，布鲁斯的心里有诸多猜测，也只能作罢。  
他的内心在催促他善待这个可怜的同位体——那具身体上很多的部位都需要彻底地治疗，然后花上不短的一段时间恢复。  
他想了想，坐下来认认真真把治疗计划记在纸上，偶尔抬头看一眼同位体的睡容，心中无端地有些悲戚。

他再次醒来时，听见似乎从什么地方传来的水声。  
他有点好奇，但就在这时布鲁斯突然从传来水声的房间里出来，他们的目光骤然对视，可仍旧是他率先躲开。  
“我给你调了水疗用的药水。”  
布鲁斯朝着同位体走过去，却在那人摇着头有些抵触地缩进被子时稍微停顿了一下。  
“你肯定和我一样不习惯被别人善待。”  
布鲁斯挑挑眉毛，意味深长地说。

卡尔睁开眼时正趴在冷硬的地板上，他翻了个身，感觉一阵无力，但很快他被啜泣的声音吸引了注意力——这使他没有马上思考今天醒来时为什么不在布鲁斯的床上而是在一个到处都是红太阳光的房间。  
“喂……”  
他只叫了一声那边床上躺着哭泣的人就愣住了——那可不就是自己吗？  
正在低声啜泣的男人停下了，疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯？”  
“我不是布鲁斯……我为什么在这儿？你是什么冒牌货？”  
“你才是冒牌货！”  
那男人坐起来，有些生气地瞪着他，但很快表情就变得扭曲，卡尔的目光落在他腹部的绿色印记上——但男人很快用手捂住了那里。  
“抱歉……我想我们都不是什么冒牌货克隆体什么的，但我可能遇到麻烦了。”  
卡尔收回仅剩的透视能力，一滴冷汗从额角流下来。  
床上在哭泣的那位，肯定是他的某个同位体——但不用说他也清楚到底是哪个同位体，没想到经常困扰他的噩梦是真实存在的世界。  
不需要询问，卡尔也很清楚这可怜的家伙到底为什么落到如此境地，但他没想到在这个正在发生的时间线上，这可怜的家伙竟然已经遭受了这种程度的酷刑。  
那绿色的印记是用熔化的氪浇灌的，他的布鲁斯一定是疯了。  
在他思考的时间，同位体已经因为剧烈的疼痛又倒在床上，把身体蜷缩成一个球——他听见了那零碎的哭泣。  
“噢……天，我要死了……布鲁斯……对不起……”  
卡尔看到了那些守在门口和床边的机器人，他走过去时它们一动不动——看起来惩罚机器人并不识别他，当然了，因为他是另一个世界的人。  
他没花多久就把那些“守卫”大卸八块，无视了蜷缩在床上的男人让他停下的请求。  
“你该庆幸我还没有丧失全部能力。”  
他有些鄙夷地看着那个懦弱的同位体听闻他的回答后几乎哭湿了自己的床单。  
“我完蛋了，这下我死定了……”  
卡尔不屑地嗤了一声，心中却无端涌起一点点酸涩感，他忽略了那些，花了不少力气才打碎了强化过的囚室门。  
幸好，看来长期被折磨的卡尔也并不抵触出来透口气的机会，只是他甚至没有力气站起来正常行走，卡尔不得不翻出布鲁斯的铅制护甲暂时给他穿上，才把他从红太阳囚牢里抱走。  
“没有什么办法把它弄掉吗？”  
他看见男人绝望地摇摇头，眼里还含着一汪眼泪。  
“不要再哭了，好烦。”  
卡尔抱怨了一句，却把他放在庭院里的椅子上——那里阳光充足，应该可以缓解他的痛苦。  
卡尔看着太阳下的身影渐渐平息了颤动，一言不发地进了庄园的厨房。  
他的同体可和他不同，一定需要最容易消化，最可口的食物吧。

布鲁斯突然从梦中醒来，感觉到肩膀有些潮湿。  
他听见身旁的同位体发出细小的哼声——那打湿他肩膀的好像是同位体的眼泪，他轻轻翻了身，然后很自然而然地——他的同位体缩进他的怀里。  
“还没睡吗？”  
他轻声问着，惊讶于同位体的自觉程度——竟然表现出如此依赖的一面。  
男人没有任何回答，只是找到了他胸口温暖舒适的位置，呼吸声又开始均匀起来。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，只是伸出胳膊搂住他，又一次陷入梦乡。  
他无法从“自己”嘴里知道任何事情，但他知道，他的同位体一定受了他无法想象的苦。  
因为如此，他也无法再追问下去了。

卡尔在耐心地给他的同位体喂进温度刚好的牛肉汤。  
他做了他最喜欢的菜，然后发现他可怜的同位体连一点冷沙拉都吃不进，只是支支吾吾地说想要在外面继续透透气。  
开什么玩笑，他明明听见那家伙的肚子在叫啊。  
“那就试试牛肉汤吧——它不会给你的身体造成什么负担的。”  
同位体的脸被汤的热气熏得带上了一点红晕，他凑过去喝掉送到嘴边的一勺，眼中竟好像有些朦胧，但他只是眨了两下眼睛，就吸溜着鼻子等着下一勺送到他眼前。  
“你真没用。”  
卡尔有些嫌弃地看着他，如愿以偿地收获他有些生气的表情。  
“我又没有向你要求这些。”  
他转过头，梗着脖子，心里却有些酸酸的。  
卡尔并没说错，他已经到了这步田地了——可是那是他的同位体，在同位体面前保持尊严是他最后的底线了。  
于是无论卡尔怎么劝说，他再也没张嘴吃一点东西。  
直到睡前，他的胃开始隐隐作痛，而后发展到越来越剧烈，甚至让他忍不住小声呻吟，卡尔那时就只是无奈地嘟囔了一句，很快就给他端来新做的夜宵。  
“抱歉，我之前是瞎说的……就想看看你什么反应。”

布鲁斯睡得很好，但醒来时发现同位体已经不在身边了。  
看着钟表，时间不算晚，刚刚早晨九点，同位体睡过的地方却已经没有余温了。  
他醒这么早干什么？  
布鲁斯疑惑地从床上下来，光着脚走出房间，搜寻着同位体的痕迹。  
但直到他一路找到蝙蝠洞里的训练室才终于看到那熟悉的身影——很出乎意料，他的同体在做体能训练。  
看上去他像是被淋成落汤鸡了似的，浑身都被汗水浸湿，但那些斑驳的伤口把汗水分隔开了，他的头发也软软地趴在额前，散乱成细碎的缕。  
“早上好。”  
布鲁斯不出意料地看见他的同位体回头看着他，面无表情地点点头——无论如何就是不愿开口说话。  
布鲁斯也不再说话，只是在旁边坐下，安静地看着同位体戴着拳套打沙袋时孤独的身影。

卡尔再次晃动同位体的身体，可他只是翻了个身，仍然睡得很香。  
“你该吃饭了。”  
卡尔有些不耐烦地催促着，又有些粗暴地推了那慵懒的身体一把，却只是看到他的同位体缩成一团，把枕头捂在脑袋上。  
“让我再休息一会儿。”  
不好的感觉袭击了卡尔，他赶忙把同位体捂在脑袋上的枕头拿开，就看见那人有些不正常的脸色。  
“我很累，真的。”  
床上的人用央求一般的语气说着，甚至想躲开卡尔伸到他额头上的手——他正发着高烧，被折磨了一夜，几乎没怎么休息。  
“你发烧了。”  
卡尔叉着腰，看着他的同位体躲开他的目光，似乎还有些呼吸困难。  
“这只是……正常……正常反应。”  
“为什么是正常反应？”卡尔有些生气地质问着，却突然想到了什么，“等等，难道你曾经经历过……布鲁斯不是第一次给你留下这个氪石印记吗？”  
“不……是第一次。”  
同位体慌张地否认了他，马上翻过身躺下了。  
“我很累了，我需要休息。”  
“等等，你给我说实话，你这胆小鬼。”  
卡尔拉住了同位体的睡衣角，却发现那具身体开始剧烈地颤抖。  
“胆小鬼，别哭了。”

布鲁斯很自然地递给他的同位体一瓶运动饮料——那是他常用的类型，最喜欢的口味是柠檬，不出所料同位体也欣然接受。  
“你不觉得无聊吗——你已经坐在这儿一上午了。”  
他并没想到同位体会主动说话，惊讶地把目光重新转移到那人身上。  
“终于想通了？”布鲁斯的表情很快就由惊讶变得戏谑，“到目前为止你已经在这儿接受了一次治疗，一次身体检查，喝了我给你的运动饮料……如果说话真的会给你带来糟糕的事情的话——那这些岂不是更糟糕？”  
“哼，”似乎被说中了心事，同位体转过头，表示出不屑置辩的神情，“那是因为我早就意识到和同位体打交道是很让人头疼的事。”  
布鲁斯轻笑了一声，突然想起了什么。  
“你的作息好像和我一点都不一样——你是什么时候起床的？”  
“大概七点钟左右……我睡不着。”  
布鲁斯似乎有些不解地看着他的同位体。  
“你看起来不太好。”  
他没有得到回应——同位体把瓶子里的饮料一饮而尽，空荡荡的训练室很快再次传出单调而有规律的打击沙袋的声音。

卡尔看着同位体微微颤动的睫毛，才微微松了口气。  
他伤势很重，引发了炎症，氪石降低了他的免疫，严重削弱了他的身体，才害得他因为发烧睡不好。  
卡尔试着让他坦白相向，但这家伙的自尊心实在太重了，并不肯告诉他一点真相——又或者只是对布鲁斯的恐惧阻止同位体这么做，但无论如何他都想不明白。  
强制性退烧没有效果，反而害得同位体浑身冷得发抖，卡尔只好用最温和的方式——甚至不能用药性太强烈的药物，即使如此也仍然让他承受了好几个钟头的折磨才沉沉睡去。  
在他睡觉期间，卡尔准备了一些柔和的食物，让它们尽可能地容易消化——某种程度上比照顾布鲁斯更花心思。  
时间转眼就过了正午，卡尔把食物端进卧室时，发现同位体已经醒了，正眯着眼睛享受午后的阳光。  
“我觉得你应该在花园里吃午饭。”  
卡尔若有所思地看着他的同位体，直到那人迟疑不决地点点头。  
“你可以放轻松……你的布鲁斯并不在这里——至少现在不在。”

布鲁斯被同位体弄醒了。  
他的同位体此时正被糟糕的梦魇缠绕——而他是被那人时而发出的痛苦的啜泣声惊醒的。  
他马上打开床灯，看见同位体已经在被子里缩成一团，暴着青筋的手紧紧攥住被子的一角，身体仍然在不断抽动。  
“是噩梦吗？”  
同位体睁开眼，脸上仍然挂着泪痕，他做了个深呼吸，神情很快就恢复了平静。  
“告诉我，你到底经历了什么？”  
“没什么……我只是又梦见他们了。”  
“他们……？莱克茜斯？”  
“你怎么……”同位体惊愕地看着他，但随即表情又恢复了平静，“是她……还有迪克，否则我今天甚至不会有站起来的力气。”  
“发生了什么？”  
布鲁斯看着他的同位体忽然转过头去，猜想那可怜的人一定经历了自己没法想象的……打击。  
“我可以……不说吗？”  
尽管是尽量用平缓的语气回应，那声音里仍然不可避免地带上了哽咽。  
“那就等你心情好转了之后再关灯。”  
布鲁斯说着，安静地用一只臂膀轻轻搂住了正不断抽动的身体。

“你刚刚说什么？”  
卡尔难以置信地看着已经忍不住掩面失态的同位体——像这样在别人面前很明显地哭泣还是第一次，虽然，以那人的境遇而言，这举动并不奇怪。  
“你不会连活着的勇气都没有了吧？”  
“如果一死了之真的能弥补……可惜那无济于事。”  
男人蜷缩在床上，仍然因为氪石印记的恶性影响面色苍白，身体虚弱又疼痛得发抖。  
卡尔的手伸到一半，犹豫了一下，还是没有放在那抖动的肩膀上。  
“你触碰到他的底线了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你应该知道他最讨厌别人为他而死……而且你害死了两个人。”  
“我无法挽回……”同位体努力整顿着心情，卡尔发现那双眼睛还是红红的，“如果我有一天死在他的惩罚之下——但那不可能，布鲁斯说过他要以缓慢但持续的方式折磨我……他最讨厌杀人。”  
“你活该，你本来不应该越过那条线。”  
“现在你也懂什么是线了？”  
那人把脸转过来，愤怒地看着他——卡尔承认自己根本是在胡说八道，因为即使是他也无法保证不会对布鲁斯做那样的事……至少在经历最后一战之前是如此，他也回想起了和布鲁斯的新婚之夜——他又能好到哪儿去呢？  
“你倒是非常爱他……”卡尔看着同位体手上的婚戒，试图岔开话题，“在这之后你也戴着它吗？”  
“它能提醒我这一切是我的责任。”  
“很神奇，布鲁斯居然允许你一直戴着它——这东西一定不会给他什么好的感觉。”  
“所以他从来不把它戴手上。”  
“……你的布鲁斯从某种意义上倒还是圣人。”  
“他当然是。”

“哭泣也没关系的。”  
布鲁斯抱紧了他的同位体——尽管那人明确说过不想说出自己的过去，但终究，向同位体倾诉的想法战胜了他。  
布鲁斯没想到他的同位体的处境比他想象的还糟糕——他坦白了自己的施虐欲，坦白了无端的怒火，那些布鲁斯都可以理解——毕竟自己从来没有像他一般的遭遇，若是调换位置，布鲁斯甚至不认为自己可以经得起那样的折磨。  
“或许你想见见迪克？你应该很想他……”  
“我可能不该……见到任何……我不知道……他们……他们已经……”  
“不在了，我知道，但你应该有很多话都没说——不要质问我为什么知道，我可是你，布鲁斯，我什么都知道，包括你的婚戒就藏在你贴身的口袋里。”  
“当然……因为你是蝙蝠侠……你知道布鲁斯韦恩的一切。”  
“不过克拉克那个笨蛋应该不知道你常常把它贴身带着。”  
“他当然不知道，我不会让他知道的。”  
“他一定以为你恨他。”  
“某种程度上……我是恨他，这讨厌的家伙是唯一让我纠缠不清的人，我没法放弃他……也没法躲避他的罪过，他让我难受死了。”  
“但你还是把婚戒放在贴身的地方了。”  
“拜托，请不要再说第二次了，你像是在提醒我——我并不恨他。”  
“以免你做了太过分的事。”  
“在那之前我会让我自己受伤到不能再伤害他。”  
“……这是蝙蝠侠的风格。”  
TBC


	7. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七日布鲁斯在主世界得到了合理的照顾，并且见到了自己最思念的人。

“布鲁斯？”  
迪克惊讶地看着面前的两个布鲁斯，他并没想到自己会看见这一幕——但他很快就猜到站在左边的人并不属于这个世界，他看起来更憔悴，似乎精神状态不太好。  
迪克犹豫着，不知道该说些什么才能继续。  
“这是我的同位体……我希望你们能单独谈谈。”  
“等……等……”  
迪克还有些措手不及，却看见布鲁斯已经转身离开房间，还顺手将房门带上。  
他惊讶地看着那布鲁斯的同位体认真地看着他——好像从来没有见过他一样。  
“我很想你。”  
许久，那人才轻声地说了一句，却只是让迪克更加想知道这个布鲁斯的身上到底发生了什么。  
“是啊，布鲁斯……我是说你的同位体，多年前也是这样。”  
迪克有些语无伦次，他不太适应布鲁斯用这样的眼神看着他——那人一定太想见到他了。  
布鲁斯感觉到自己的目光似乎让迪克有些不知所措，他自觉地把目光转移到别处，但他一向敏锐的洞察力已经让他有些心生疑惑。  
这个迪克很像是活生生的人，因为他的世界里，迪克早就死过一次，即使是在烟消云散之前，也不过是一个能勉强来去自如的灵魂。  
但他一触碰到迪克的手，就被打乱了脑中的思绪——他已经不再想思考那些无聊的问题了。  
“我……很高兴你还……好好的。”  
布鲁斯的语气中带着无法掩饰的紧张，迪克的手如此真实，却让他不敢相信——那是他日思夜想的儿子，就如同亲生骨肉一般。  
很自然地，迪克给了他一个拥抱，这时布鲁斯才注意到迪克脖子上紫色的印记——那绝对是吻痕，他很有经验。  
“达米安的恶作剧，不用介意。”  
迪克摸着脖子，有些不好意思地解释着，没有注意到布鲁斯一瞬间变得惊诧又忧心忡忡的目光。

布鲁斯的上午过得很舒适，迪克很乐意帮他检查身体，然后带着有些疼惜的心情为他处理旧伤口，小心翼翼地询问他的情况。  
“我……很好。”  
布鲁斯只是转过头去，隐藏了心事。  
他宁可迪克从来不知道曾经有如此不幸的布鲁斯。  
“我把它藏起来怎么样？”  
迪克拿着药瓶，眼中还带着一点笑意——啊，他就这么活生生地站在自己面前！这一切多么不真实！  
布鲁斯的目光落在药瓶上——那是他的同位体暂时为他准备的抗抑郁药物。  
“布鲁斯并不懂得如何换位思考……即使对象是他自己——他甚至没想到你会和他一样讨厌吃一大把五颜六色的药片，可我小时候他可没少骗我吃过药。”  
“它可以减轻痛苦，但它会让我变得迟钝。”  
“是啊，布鲁斯……我是说我们的布鲁斯也这么说，你们都是一样的固执。”  
迪克注意到布鲁斯的眼神有一刻闪烁，想到大概是男人的想法都被自己说中了。

看起来迪克仍然是那么健谈——就像自己的世界曾经的迪克那样。  
布鲁斯觉得自己脑中渐渐模糊的记忆又开始清晰起来，心中渴望的感觉也开始重燃——那是他长久以来一直能  
隐约感受到的感情。  
“我不知道，布鲁斯……达米安有时会很过分……但我还是……我喜欢这种感觉。”  
迪克看起来似乎有些羞怯，又好像是难堪——是啊，这感觉似乎很难以启齿。  
“他老是喜欢挑战我的底线……有时我几乎要骂他是个变态……但我不能离开他，我已经知道他失去我会变成什么样子。”  
“你……曾经？”  
布鲁斯有些惊愕——他的同位体从未告诉过他这些事。  
“当然，我成为了死翼，可是达米安和莱克茜斯都想让我活过来……至少那可以让达米安幸福一点，”迪克仿佛想到了什么一般，“当然，我还会多一次救布鲁斯的机会……我可以随时为了他牺牲。”  
“他可不愿意你这么做。”  
布鲁斯两手环抱——他现在有点生气了。  
准确地说，他不是生气，那些话像是无形的芒刺——那伤到他了，他觉得好像有人在撕扯他已经结痂的伤口，但那不是迪克的错，他的同位体一定也没有告诉迪克关于自己的事。  
“布鲁斯？你怎么了？”  
迪克有些担忧地看着刚刚还一副生气的样子的男人——现在他正扶着自己的额头，面色也突然变得苍白。  
“没……没什么。”  
布鲁斯有些慌乱地搪塞着，想顺手拿起桌上的水杯，却不慎把它碰翻。  
刺耳的玻璃碎裂声让他紧绷的神经终于断了。  
“布鲁斯？”  
迪克的目光再度回到布鲁斯身上——这一次任谁也能看得出他有些不对劲。  
他攥紧了拳头，露出的半截胳膊上青筋暴起，伴随着纵横的伤痕，显得触目惊心，汗水染湿了他同样伤疤纵横的胸膛，透过他白色的衬衫，并把它晕染成轻微的粉色。  
是熟悉的愤怒，可是他不能够让它随便发泄——他真的不知道这一次他可以坚持多久，但他更无法原谅自己伤害到迪克，不管因为什么原因。  
“药……”  
布鲁斯突然想起了那些被迪克藏起的抗抑郁药品——那不会非常奏效，但可以压制一部分愤怒。  
“等等……布鲁斯，你有些不对劲。”  
“少废话！快把药拿来！”  
“别动。”  
布鲁斯的样子明显和平常不同，迪克一眼就能看得出来——他马上动用了仍然保留的通灵能力，然后看见了布鲁斯身体里隐约的黑影。  
是某种恶灵，并且给了迪克一种很熟悉的感觉。  
愤怒之灵！对了，就是它。

恶灵和布鲁斯的身体契合度出奇的好，以至于它险些就成功使得布鲁斯用桌上的水果刀重伤迪克——但关键时刻布鲁斯仍然在克制自己。  
幸好是这样，现在布鲁斯穿着束缚衣，正咬牙切齿地试图挣脱。  
迪克叹了口气，给莱克茜斯让了位置。  
“这个恶灵太顽固了，我无法把它剥离出来。”  
“我们得想点别的办法。”  
布鲁斯感到他的愤怒越来越严重，最后一丝理智渐渐被怒火淹没，他开始像受伤的野兽一般嚎叫，愤怒灼烧得他身体疼痛，甚至连束缚衣都发出了被拉扯的响声。  
“也许应该找康斯坦丁帮忙。”  
一直注视着自己愤怒的同位体的布鲁斯终于开口。  
莱克茜斯和迪克恍然大悟，相视点头。

“为什么你每次的办法都这么恶心？”  
布鲁斯皱着眉头看着康斯坦丁伸出手轻轻碰了一下同位体的脸，甚至沾上了一点粘液——现在他的同位体正被一些章鱼触手状的魔物紧紧缠住，因为恐惧而死命挣扎。  
“那是因为刚好这次需要用能尽量让他恐惧的事物唤醒他其他的情感——他必须靠自己的力量驱逐体内的恶灵。”  
“恶。”  
布鲁斯躲开康斯坦丁有些轻浮的眼神，本能地向后退了一步。  
同位体的惨叫惹得他浑身发麻，触手的粘液布满了那人全身，并且在那不愿放弃抵抗的肉体上蠢蠢欲动。  
挣扎让同位体身上的部分伤口又裂开了，但触手很快又扫过那些伤口，渐渐让它们的边缘因为过多的液体浸润发白，不久又因为触手上的肉刺红得仿佛要流血一般——到了这个程度，布鲁斯不得不先行回避了，这样的情况引起了他的不适。

驱魔的过程据说很艰难，不过最终他们还是成功解除了同位体的困扰——尽管在那之后同位体看起来状态更差了。  
布鲁斯再去看他时，他正半躺在医疗室里——刚刚消过毒的药水味还没散去，布鲁斯开门的声音好像吓了他一跳，他马上警觉地把目光投向门口，甚至不由自主地战栗了两下。  
“放轻松……是我，”布鲁斯小心翼翼地端着给同位体的午餐进到房间，在他身边坐下，“知道你现在没法见莱克茜斯或者死翼。”  
“别说得那么肯定，好像你多了解我一样。”  
男人的下巴微微收起，看起来更加防备了——这也不怪他，毕竟刚刚面对的是自己内心最大的恐惧和最深切的  
愤怒，布鲁斯很了解自己的这方面——愤怒通常伴随着强烈的无力感。  
于是他抱住了同位体，感觉到那双肩膀的颤抖——对方清晰的锁骨有些硌人，但比锁骨更为清晰的是那为了抑制啜泣不由自主的抽动。  
“无须克制，布鲁斯。”  
“你说得这么轻松。”  
“当然，因为我们一辈子，何时轻松过。”  
他听到一声悠长的叹息，感觉到那具紧绷的身体放松下来。  
“但我拒绝吃三文鱼。”  
“得了，那可是我最爱吃的——对你也是一样。”  
“我不。”  
“……它只是颜色看起来有点鲜艳得过分而已——事实上它会是最治愈的一种。”  
“……不。”  
“莱克茜斯可以作证。”  
“……好吧。”  
布鲁斯就真的拿起叉子，耐心地一点点把盘子里的三文鱼喂给同位体——他果然和自己一样享受那种绵软的口感，芥末的一点点辛辣染红了他的面颊，鱼片上的一点点酱汁润湿了他的嘴唇。  
同位体无所适从地避开了他的目光，因此错过了布鲁斯嘴角轻轻勾起的瞬间，然后猝不及防地——被他轻轻吻过那双薄唇。  
“你干什么！”  
不出所料，男人触电一般地向后缩了一下，窘迫的红晕就在脸上扩散，他本能地抿紧嘴唇，脸色顿时也变得红一阵白一阵的。  
“只是觉得你需要安慰，”布鲁斯看着同位体因为紧张弓起的身体，只是不慌不忙地擦掉对方嘴角的酱汁，“而是且，很在意你的健康。”  
同位体的胳膊已经架在嘴前，反而看起来有点委屈，令人无法想象之前那个暴虐的人也是他。  
“很高兴你的反应还是这么灵敏。”

“你早该说出来，到底你身上的氪石印记要怎么弄掉——你这胆小鬼。”  
“我不是说了，根本不存在那种事。”  
“你撒谎！而且技术还那么烂。”  
卡尔无奈地看着同位体在床上蜷作一团——这是氪石印记导致的毛病，时常就会发作，而且发作时同位体会完全失去行动能力，只是被腹部的剧痛折磨。  
他听同位体描述过几回了，据说疼痛一开始只是在皮表，不知道什么时候就会慢慢渗入到内里，于是很快可怜的家伙会连吃饭的力气都没了。  
完全不知道这家伙在顾虑些什么——布鲁斯根本不在，卡尔已经确认过一万次了，况且还有他在，如果说同位体有什么害怕的事也不至于会到这种程度。  
“你根本不明白！”  
那人用最后一点力气攥紧了床单，汗珠顺着苍白的脸颊滚落——枕头也早已湿透了。  
“我当然不明白——你害两个人为他而死，然后你的布鲁斯变成了暴君，那真是恭喜你了，大概没人有机会和你一样看见他这样吧。”  
卡尔毫不奇怪地看见他的同位体闻言马上转过头瞪着他，尽管还带着憔悴的面色，愤怒的表情倒是从不缺乏气势，他马上闭上嘴，也不避开那充血的双眼里愤怒的眼神。  
“抱歉——但你看，你还有和我生气的力气，而且你明明知道你现在就连个小屁孩都搞不定。”  
“我不能那么做，我已经说了，你根本不明白！”  
“我不明白什么？不明白你的布鲁斯是个怎么样的魔鬼吗？”  
“他不是！”  
“这话居然是从你嘴里说出来的。”  
“难道我是受害者吗？”  
“你不是吗？”  
“……我只是在承受作恶带来的后果。”  
同位体的声音又减弱了几分，但只有卡尔知道那并不是因为说了什么违心之言，而仅仅是因为疼痛，那让他也忍不住想要放软态度，至少先把这“病人”的情绪稳定下来再说。  
真是个疯狂的世界，最可怕的是布鲁斯和卡尔都是疯子。  
“那好吧，”卡尔叹了口气，看见同位体紧绷的表情似乎放松了些，“我们不该花力气在这上面——我是说你不该费力说这些的……你需要点什么？”  
“止疼药，麻醉剂，一袋冰块……就这些。”  
同位体翻了个身，把背影留给了卡尔——他的力气都在争吵中被消耗殆尽了。  
“不要点吃的？你今天可什么都没吃。”  
“……”  
“好吧，那你可不准挑三拣四。”

“莱克茜斯说恶灵的确已经消失无踪了。”  
布鲁斯看着眼前的操纵台——他的同位体就站在旁边，经历了两个多月精心地照顾，状态已经好了不少，而今天布鲁斯觉得，是时候送这可怜的客人回到他的世界了。  
“介意我和你同去吗？我想看看你的世界——这要求应该不过分。”  
“……你不放心直说就好。”

卡尔觉得很不自在。  
他承认有那位突然出现在自己的世界的同位体照顾，他这些天还是比平时要过得好一些——但是他总知道自己的布鲁斯很快就会回来。  
那个同来的布鲁斯看着他结痂的伤口深吸了口气——不知道为什么他就突然觉得心里酸酸的，特别是看见自己的同位体毫不避讳地走过去做一些过分亲昵的动作，甚至有些大胆地摸到那个布鲁斯的屁股上。  
他无法形容心里的感觉，那是他做梦也休想做到的事情，于是他把目光转移到回来的布鲁斯身上——他的布鲁斯，他时而温柔，时而又狂暴的布鲁斯。  
看上去布鲁斯并没有被同位体的情绪影响，只是站在那里和他对视，那让卡尔觉得紧张，他甚至没有意识到他的同位体已经和另一个布鲁斯离开了这个房间。  
男人在他身旁坐下来，目光落在他露在外面的腹部——那上面氪石印记的颜色暂时被新疤痕的黑褐色遮掩，看起来相当诡异。  
“我不是……”  
“我知道，而且那也无所谓。”  
卡尔惊讶于布鲁斯的举动，事实上他刚刚一直在等着布鲁斯大发雷霆，或者至少对他说一点听起来并不凶狠却事实上会让他害怕到彻夜难眠的狠话……他甚至猜想布鲁斯会说在什么时候会给他适时的处罚——总会有的，他已经不抱任何希望。  
而实际上，卡尔的思维都僵住了，他的头脑一片空白，因为布鲁斯真的像是他的挚爱一般，双手握着他的手。  
“你看起来非常不好。”  
卡尔的眼睛却只是忽闪着，眼睛里的血丝仍然清晰可见。  
“我……”  
他竟一时语塞，不知道该怎么回应布鲁斯——是因为心血来潮想看看他的反应吗？只是折磨够了，偶尔起了怜悯心？或者……只是想在让他堕入新一轮痛苦之前给他一点点不切合实际的希望吗？

卡尔觉得自己猜中了一部分。  
至少，关于堕入新一轮痛苦的猜想有一部分是正确的——布鲁斯并没有怎么拖沓，也没有隐瞒，直接地告诉他将会洗去他的氪石印记。  
卡尔没有表现出明显的抵触，只是痛苦的神色又加深了些。  
“我不会再做一次这么糟糕的事。”  
布鲁斯握着他的手，仿佛在向他保证——他也一如既往地接受了，就如同久远之前布鲁斯一如既往地忍受他变着法的玩弄一般。  
但那并不一样——因为布鲁斯总是更认真，即使是对于卡尔，他也从不会编这种糟糕的谎言。  
他猜想有什么东西不一样了，但布鲁斯并未告诉他更多，只是叫来了另外一个世界的同位体——他们似乎已经商量好了，共同来处理卡尔的氪石印记。  
过程仍然很痛，甚至远远超过了之前的两次，纵使是习惯于疼痛的他也难以忍耐，布鲁斯并没有吝惜为他注射剂量更大的麻醉剂和止痛，甚至在后来又补了很大剂量的镇定剂，但那疼痛仿佛能渗透全身一般，害得他终究忍不住那些泪水。  
他在隐约间听见布鲁斯和他们的同位体之间的谈话，另一个世界的布鲁斯似乎对他的情况一点也不看好。  
“你要把他弄成废人了，我早就觉得不能这么轻易就马上给他去掉印记。”  
“留在他身上他会更痛苦。”  
“我以为布鲁斯韦恩从来不会做这种事——看来并不是只有超人喜欢滥用私刑。”  
“你闭嘴，克拉克，你没有权利对他下定论。”  
“他已经告诉我了！就算……”  
卡尔看着他生气地同布鲁斯们争执的同位体，强烈的疲惫感如潮水般袭来，伴随着疼痛的余波，消磨着他的意志。  
“不……不要说布鲁斯……”  
他的声音轻了下去，终于不堪疲惫，沉沉睡去。  
TBC


	8. 缠绵之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宁静的夜晚两个世界的情侣相似又不相同的生活。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“布鲁斯，我知道你喜欢这个。”  
卡尔的手里是一个托盘，上面橘黄色的三文鱼片整齐地排列着，色泽鲜艳而诱人。  
布鲁斯看起来还有些没睡醒，他坐起来时，睡衣的怀就更加敞开了，两缕碎发从额前垂下来，他有些慵懒地眯起眼睛，看着眼前还有些拘谨的人。  
“你好像已经好得差不多了。”  
闻言，卡尔有些躲闪地垂下头，布鲁斯注意到他的手有些微微颤抖，那让他忍不住在内心轻微叹了口气。  
清醒的时候，他从不认为把那一切可怕的惩罚一股脑地施加在卡尔身上是对的——这很不对，甚至违背他自己的某些原则。  
恶灵的离开某种程度上终于帮他摆脱了这严重的不协调感，却是以更强烈的空虚感代替。  
在这世界上，布鲁斯韦恩还有什么值得留恋的吗？  
好在，卡尔的存在总是能减弱那种感觉。

在布鲁斯咬上最后一片三文鱼时，一阵粗暴的响声打断了当前的寂静，于是他抬起头，看见一大块身影跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室里——那的确是一大块，并非只是一个人。  
没人对这突然的情况表示疑虑，因为很快浴室里传来了深重的喘息声，粗沉的男低音在小声咒骂着，夹杂着稍微高亢一点的另一个声音。  
卡尔许久都没应付过这种情况了，端着盘子的手抖了一下，装着酱汁的碗摔在地上，染污了地毯。  
“只是布鲁斯和克拉克在打情骂俏，”坐在床上的布鲁斯耸耸肩膀，“我们的客人忘乎所以，甚至忘了这是我们的世界。”  
他毫无波动的目光落在卡尔身上——那人有些不适地抓着衣角，似乎不知道怎么回应他的话。  
“我们应该做点什么，”布鲁斯提高了声音，直视着卡尔，“你的身体应该已经恢复了。”  
“但我……现在应该不适合打架。”  
“我没有让你战斗，笨蛋，”布鲁斯一把掀起被子，以迅雷不及掩耳之势勾着卡尔的脖子骑在他身上，“况且身体在完全恢复之前总需要适当运动，猛男。”  
卡尔不确定的眼神落在布鲁斯略显纤细的手上，那只手很快就灵活地解开了他的衬衣扣子，戳在他坚硬的胸口。  
而他的举动得体而具有一点点撩拨性——身为这个世界的卡尔艾尔，他学会了适当而不会让他的伴侣感到不适的做法。  
他的鼻尖就在那人类的胸膛上流连，无论是那身体散发出的淡淡的香水味，还是混合在其中的，几乎察觉不到的汗水味，都让他感到迷醉，他的嘴唇就开始慢慢贴近那挺立的粉红色的乳粒，感觉到略微的弹性和硬度。  
在那个时候，浴室里再次传出一声巨响——听起来像是椅子倒了，卡尔没有忽略在椅子倒地的响声中一声低沉的吼声。  
“该死的，你把我的衣服弄脏了。”  
“……唔，反正你在他们面前总是体面的。”  
他的目光很快回到布鲁斯身上，看见那人略有些可爱地撇撇嘴。  
“他什么意思？”  
“我想……大概是在嘲笑我们。”  
“哼嗯，”布鲁斯若有所思地转转眼珠，目光与卡尔相对，“你怎么想？”  
“我觉得我们不差什么。”  
卡尔的脸上泛起一丝红晕——布鲁斯无论何时都可以成功挑起他的斗志。

在他泪眼朦胧地仰面看着天花板时，他感觉到什么东西重重砸在他们柔软的床上，让他的身体稍微弹起了一些。  
“别告诉我你是想故意惹怒我。”  
是另一个世界的卡尔，布鲁斯听出了，但很快他的一点点思绪就被身上的人打断——他的卡尔正贪恋地在他的乳头上吮吸着，啧啧有声，柔软的舌头碾压过那一小块坚硬上的斑驳。  
“为什么要弄坏它，布鲁斯？”  
“不用你管。”  
“拜托……别这样，布鲁斯，你把它弄得太惨了。”  
卡尔手指的纹理正在那茱萸上游走，他清楚布鲁斯有些自虐倾向，也许是发泄愤怒，也许只是因为从前的伤痛无法缓解，但他很少有机会可以直接劝说。  
“嫌弃吗？你还不是吮得比谁都香。”  
他抬起胳膊，挡住泪眼，仍然忍不住呻吟了一下——卡尔的下体仍然在他的后穴里，在他因为高潮止不住全身颤抖之前一直在不知疲倦地在他体内进进出出，而在刚刚的稍事休息之后，似乎又开始精神抖擞了。  
“我没有机会劝你好好对待你的身体，布鲁斯。”  
“你是在怪我？”  
“……我说什么都没有用，可是这样下去……”  
“不会再更糟糕了，不是吗？”  
他拿开手臂，目光就和卡尔相对，意外地发现那人的目光里也有眼泪的影子。  
“可我想更好……比以前所有都更好。”  
卡尔短促地眨眼，将泪水锁回眼睛，索性俯身亲上布鲁斯的脖子，在那时他们注意到身旁同位体的声音。  
同位体布鲁斯正在断断续续地呻吟着，听起来似乎痛苦更多一些，于是布鲁斯把目光投向了那个比他幸运多了的同位体。  
“如果你不叫停我就继续了。”  
同位体卡尔的表情看上去有点恶劣，当然，那表情和他的动作倒是十分呼应——现在他正把布鲁斯压在身下，毫无保留地冲撞着，任凭身下的人怎么呻吟。  
直到那根粗大的东西改变了刚刚的节奏，开始缓慢地碾压他已经有些疲劳的内壁，布鲁斯才回过神来，目光就又回到卡尔身上。  
“不许看他们。”  
卡尔的脸颊有点红，看起来似乎有些生气——布鲁斯能猜出那是为什么。  
看来，这家伙还是会吃醋的啊。  
“怎么，你要反过来管我吗？嗯？”  
“我……不是那个意思……我……”  
卡尔的眼神躲闪着，有些害怕地眨着眼睛，直到布鲁斯伸出一只手，托起他的脸。  
“试着把这看成比赛。”  
卡尔承认布鲁斯的微笑可以打消自己的一切疑虑。

再睁开眼睛的时候，布鲁斯觉得头有点晕，翻了个身，正撞在一个坚硬的胸膛上——但他很清楚并不是他熟悉的那个。  
“唔，早。”  
男人也睁开眼睛，一把抓上他的胸，才惊觉不对。  
“早。”  
布鲁斯不动声色地在同位体卡尔的胸上拧了一把，算是回敬，然后看见卡尔的同位体皱着眉头看着他。  
“怪你们两个动作太大，我们的位置都乱了。”  
同位体卡尔的注意力却已经被旁边吸引了。  
“血！”卡尔像触了电一般从床上弹起来，瞪大眼睛看着床单上刺眼的红色，“对不起！”  
他的声音吵醒了躺着的同位体布鲁斯，男人慢慢从床上坐起来，满脸倦容地扶着腰，头发还有些凌乱地支棱着。  
“你认错人了。”  
他疲惫地说着，挣扎着下床，却突然被同位体卡尔拦腰抱起。  
他只是无力地挣扎了两下，那人就很快改成公主抱的姿势。  
“我提醒你了的，但你一直死撑着不说。”  
“别废话了，给我……洗干净，你这混蛋。”  
没有再接茬，同位体卡尔只是带着一点点志得意满的笑容抱着他仍然疲惫的布鲁斯旁若无人地进了浴室。  
“他们今天会离开我们的世界的。”  
当卡尔回过头来，看到布鲁斯坐在床上，表情从容。  
“明白。”  
他谨慎地回答着，和往常一样试图揣测布鲁斯的表情。  
“你不需要那么得体，卡尔。”  
“……好的。”  
“我已经说了你不用——”布鲁斯有些无奈地叹了口气，“你太小心了，卡尔，这没有必要。”  
“我知道……可是他们今天不是要走了吗？”  
“这和他们没有关系，我的意思是你，你不用这样。”  
布鲁斯的目光停在卡尔脸上——昨天他们在这张大床上缠绵，甚至完全忽略了旁边那对同位体，那感觉很好，卡尔也似乎暂时不再那么缩手缩脚了，大大方方地爱抚他，亲吻他，甚至想尽办法让他的下体时常发出黏腻的水声，用舌头讨好他，但同时也恰到好处，甚至没让他觉得有一点疼痛，只是快感如同潮水一样连续不断。  
“我已经说过了，我会说到做到，你应该清楚的。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“你不应该这么回答我，”布鲁斯有些不满意地双臂环抱，突然靠过来托着卡尔的脸颊，“没有诚意而且看起来太软弱了，你应该是超人。”  
“我应该……”  
“我不管你应该怎样——但你不应该问我这种问题，克拉克。”  
“……我也早就不是克拉克了。”  
“哼嗯，就连这句话也没有应该的气势了吗？”  
布鲁斯有些不耐烦地眯起眼睛，吻上卡尔的嘴唇，他能感觉到那身体微微的颤抖，那呼吸突然屏住，又突然慢慢放松下来，那双手犹豫了一下，还是扶住他的腰身，老老实实地放在那里，甚至没有调整脖子的姿势，就只是让他以刚刚主动的样子亲吻。  
他挑不出任何问题，卡尔柔软的舌头一直在和他缠绵着，嘴里还残留着一点点薄荷的香气，一切都让人觉得舒适而满意。  
但布鲁斯不满意。  
“这是标准的舌吻。”  
卡尔让布鲁斯靠在自己怀里，轻声解释着——他感觉到布鲁斯似乎不太满意。  
“标准得像流水线的产品。”  
“不是……”  
“你可以不用解释，我知道。”  
“……谢谢。”  
他听见男人胸腔处沉闷的声音，似乎带着一点点软弱的悲伤，在那时强烈的无力感就铺天盖地地在他的胸中炸开了。  
“你知道恶灵的事，不是吗？”  
“嗯，这件事情你的同位体告诉我了。”  
“所以无须谨小慎微。”  
“……我始终对不起你。”  
“你能明白这点当然好，”布鲁斯挣脱了那怀抱，抓着对方的衣领，对上卡尔还有些睡眼惺忪的双眼，“但你并不是对我亏欠什么，你只是欠了人命，而且无论你怎么小心也无法补偿。”  
他看见卡尔有些心虚地眨眨眼睛，有眼泪从眼角滑落，他只好松开那睡衣蓝色的衣领。  
“既然如此，你不需要小心过头，那让人很不舒服。”  
“……我会注意的。”  
卡尔听见那人深重的叹息，就没再说话——他实在不明白自己到底做错了什么，布鲁斯似乎说的没错，不管他如何小心都是没用的。

当同位体从浴室出来时，布鲁斯正慵懒地享受着午后的阳光和卡尔的小点心。  
卡尔正在给他按摩，那皮肤上的潮红尚未退去，昭示着他们刚刚经历过的缠绵，而同位体们看起来也没什么区别——只是同位体布鲁斯已经因为疲惫而沉睡，毫无防备地靠在同位体卡尔的怀里。  
“啧，真蠢，为什么我们要比这种东西？”  
同位体卡尔撇撇嘴，抱着他怀里熟睡的布鲁斯，把肩膀上的毛巾轻轻盖在他凌乱的，湿漉漉的头发上，离开了房间。  
“哼嗯。”  
布鲁斯只是微微点了头，任卡尔抚摸他的身体。  
“你也觉得那有点蠢吗？”  
“不完全……”布鲁斯轻轻地拉着卡尔的衣领，让他凑近自己，“你只有这个时候会强势一点点——”  
“我不想失手伤到你。”  
“不代表你不懂在性爱的时候命令对方是什么意思。”  
“如果你觉得那感觉很刺激……”  
“得了吧，我知道你刻意说出来有多不自然。”  
“但我会努力的，别这么没信心。”  
卡尔努努嘴，弯下腰更加逼近布鲁斯的脸，他们又缠吻在一起，甚至发出一点点低沉的嗓音。  
“他们不是我们的客人，离开也不会有什么影响。”  
“我知道你的意思了，谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
“……你老是改不了这种该死的得体？”  
“……我会努力的。”  
“……我可不觉得。”  
TBC


End file.
